Another Chance
by thelasttimelady101
Summary: It's not every day you get set up on a blind date with your ex. For John and Rose, this second first date is another chance at the relationship that failed years ago. Nine/Rose. AU.
1. Prologue

**AN: So I got this idea and couldn't stop thinking about it so I decided to go ahead and write the first chapter. I don't have everything planned out yet, so the updates for this story may not be as frequent as my last story. But I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I hope you guys like it!**

The last time he saw her, she was seventeen. He was twenty-nine. They were in her bedroom; her mum was out with her boyfriend of the month, so she turned up the music loudly. He shook his at her, amused, when Dancing Queen by ABBA started playing. However, he was quickly distracted by her shaking her hips suggestively, dancing and singing slightly out of tune. Then he made the greatest mistake of his life. He broke her heart. He left her, because he was scared. She made him feel so young, too young, so that he hardly remembered that he had twelve years on her. But now, he felt old, so old, overcome by his past and his guilt. She was older too, her face had thinned out, but she was just as beautiful to him.

The last time he saw those honey-colored eyes that were always rimmed with too much mascara; they turned confused, before filling with tears when he told her that he couldn't be with her. But she was stubborn, as always, and wouldn't let him give up on them so easily. So he lied. He told her that she was too young and he wanted someone older, more mature. And her normally trusting, warm eyes turned filled with hurt at his lies. Her eyes were still the same liquid honey, but the mascara and eyeliner lined in a much more subtle manner. The lighting in the bar they were in wasn't very good, but he could tell that her kind eyes that, with the exception of that last time, were always so trusting were guarded. She stared at him, cautiously, and he could tell that she wasn't the naive girl she used to be, who told him everything and loved him openly.

The last time he saw her, her naturally brunette hair was heavily bleached. She told him she wasn't stupid, that she knew she looked like a chav to some people. She defiantly told him that she didn't care that people judged her, that she had always thought blonde hair suited her better than brown ever did. And when she lay on top of him, her bleached hair tickling his bare chest, he couldn't help but agree. Now, her hair looked professionally dyed, the blonde hair much more natural and golden. He couldn't help but think that blonde still suited her well.

John Smith could not believe that Rose Tyler was standing in front of him, nine years after he last saw her. He was still older and more broken than her, more broken than any normal thirty-eight year old. But when he looked at her, she looked a little broken too, more so than any twenty-six year old should be.

It was only when she awkwardly cleared her throat that he realized that he'd been staring at her far longer than what was acceptable. He blushed, actually blushed, something that he hadn't done in years, nine years now that he thought about it. However, he quickly recovered and gave her a small smile. He was pleased to see that she returned it with a small grin of her own.

"Hello, Rose Tyler," John Smith said quietly.

"Oh how do you know Rose?" The man who stood beside her asked, curious about the reaction John and Rose seemed to have with each other.

"Jack, he's an old...friend," Rose told the man.

To their surprise, Jack Harkness just laughed. "It's alright, Rose, you don't have to lie. I know the truth. This doesn't have to be awkward."

Rose's eyes widened and John raised his eyebrows questioningly. "You do?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, he's one of your mum's ex boyfriends isn't. He's a little younger than what your mum usually goes for, but I can still see it," Jack said, still amused.

John stood there in shock, and he was slightly aware that his mouth hung open in shock. Rose's reaction wasn't much better and her eyes had widened even more. Simultaneously, they quickly stammered, "Absolutely not, he wasn't my mum's-" "No, her mum and I were not-"

Jack had the decency to look somewhat ashamed at his conclusion, but was more entertained than anything by their reactions. "Sorry, my bad," He said, but was not very sorry at all.

"Anyway, since you already know Rose, I'll let you two catch up," Jack said smirking, "I mean, it's not what I had in mind when I planned this, but things can move along more quickly." Before either of them could respond, Jack left to go talk to a man that had caught his eye, leaving Rose and John to stand there awkwardly.

"Look, I understand, if you want to leave," John offered.

"No, it's alright," Rose said smiling up at him, "We can catch up, like Jack said. Like, it's not every day you get set up on a blind date with your ex, yeah? I know it's been a while, but we could be friends."

"Yeah, of course," John said quickly, returning her smiling with a large grin, his blue eyes sparkling.

He could do this; he could be friends with Rose Tyler. He could suppress the feelings that he still felt after all this time. Besides, it seemed that she didn't feel the same way, only wanting friendship. And that was okay. At this point, he was as far gone as he was with her nine years ago, and he would take anything she offered him, even if being friends was the last thing he wanted.


	2. Another Meeting

**AN: There was a positive response to the last chapter so I was inspired to go ahead and write the next chapter! I made an outline and I think that this story will be around twelve chapters. Also, the rest of the chapters will be like this one, where it starts with a flashback to their first relationship and then jumps back to the present time. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.  
**

_Ten Years Earlier:_

_Rose sighed, looking at the clock while waiting for her shift to be over. It was Friday afternoon and she couldn't wait to leave so she could hang out with Shireen and Mickey. Henrik's was fairly empty, only a few customers, and she was waiting at the register for them to make their purchases. She hated working there but she did not hate the money she earned at Henrik's. One of the customers approached the register and she glanced at the clock again. Fifteen more minutes. _

_Rose grinned at the customer, a man who appeared to be in his late twenties and was wearing a battered leather jacket over a purple jumper, and said, "Hi, are you ready to check out?"_

_The man frowned and replied, "Actually, I need your help. I can't decide which one of these dresses would be the best for...someone I know."_

_"Your wife?" Rose asked, looking at the dresses he had picked out._

_The man quickly shook his head and said, "No, she's, uh, my cousin. I think she's only a few years older than you and I don't know what to get her for her birthday."_

_Rose smiled understandingly. "When's her birthday?"_

_"Uh, it's today." The man said, blushing slightly._

_Rose giggled and told him, "Personally, I like this one the best," holding up a bright blue dress with a high neckline and low back._

_The man gave her a wide, slightly goofy grin. "Fantastic! Thank you…" He glanced at her name tag, "Rose!"_

_"It's no problem. After all, it's my job," She joked and then winced. Seriously, how lame could she get? She found it hard to be her normal, confident self around him and she suspected it was because of his gorgeous ice blue eyes. "Will that be all or are you looking for anything else?" she asked him quickly._

_"Oh, that's it, thanks."_

_Rose rung up the dress and the man paid for it, again giving her a wide grin. "Thanks Rose." The man turned to go, but changed his mind and turned to her again. "Um, Rose, sorry to bother you but can I ask you a favor?"_

_Rose looked at him confused but nodded her head._

_"It's just, my cousin's birthday is tonight and my parents are expecting me to have a date because I may have told them I had a girlfriend to keep them from nagging me. But the thing is, I don't really have anyone I can take. Do you think you could come with me? Only if you want, of course," Rose remained silent through his rambling and her eyes widened in shock. He cursed himself, how could he be so stupid as to think she would want to go with him. She was beautiful and probably had a boyfriend. Worse yet, she looked so much younger than him. She couldn't be more than twenty and he was almost thirty. "Sorry, that was stupid. Forget what I said, I'll just-I'll just go now."_

_Before he could leave Rose, surprising both of them, called out to him. "Wait!" He turned to look at her, his eyes hopeful. "Yeah, that'd be nice. I mean, it could be fun, yeah?"_

_The man smiled then, his whole face lighting up. "Fantastic! Absolutely Fantastic! When do you get off your shift? I can pick you up here when you're finished, unless you'd rather stop by your home and change." He paused then, his eyes widening, "Not that what you're wearing isn't fine! You look nice, you really do!"_

_Rose giggled at his embarrassment and concern that he'd insulted her. "I'm actually off in ten minutes, so you can wait around if you want. And you're right. I should go home and change. After all, I can't meet your family wearing jeans. Do you think you could give me a ride to my flat?"_

_The man looked relieved and agreed to wait for her. Ten minutes, she clocked out and he met her at the entrance. _

_"Shall we?" He asked, holding out his arm for her, frowning when she didn't take it. "Rose?" He asked, worried that she had changed her mind._

_"What's your name?" She blurted out, then flushed. "It's just, I didn't ask before and I can't pretend to be your girlfriend if I don't even know your name."_

_"My name's John, John Smith," he told her, grimacing._

_"What, you don't like your name?" She questioned._

_"It's so boring and plain." _

_Rose giggled and they both stepped outside. Rose frowned, seeing that it was raining and she didn't even have a hood. Seeing her frown, John grabbed her hand and whispered, "Run!"_

Present:

"So should I get us some drinks?" John asked awkwardly, not wanting to think about the fact that Rose just wanted to be friends while he still wanted forever with her.

"Sure, I'll just have a glass of wine," Rose replied just as awkwardly. She made her way to one of the booths that lined the walls of the bar. While waiting for John, she couldn't help but think about what had just happened. She was extremely proud of herself for holding it together, for trying to offer John friendship when she knew that she had never really gotten over him. Sure, she'd had other relationships since theirs, but she didn't feel the same way about those guys as she did about John. Over the years and through failed relationships Rose had continued to tell herself she couldn't forget about John because he was her first love. But now that he was back, she couldn't help but yearn for him. But he'd agreed so quickly to her suggestion of friendship, she pushed back any thought of getting back together. She didn't need another broken heart. Besides, he had broken up with her, so obviously he didn't have romantic feelings towards her, right?

John tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the drinks he ordered. It was a Friday night, so naturally the bar was packed. He just really needed some of the scotch he ordered if he was going to make it through this night. Although Rose offered to be friends, he was sure that by the end of the night she would leave and be out of his life once and for all. He couldn't blame her; after all he was a right arse to her. But he still clung to the hope that they would be able to salvage a relationship of any kind after this night.

John made his way back over to Rose once he got their drinks and handed her the glass of wine.

"Thanks," Rose said, smiling, "and don't worry about paying for the wine, I can pay for my own drink."

"Nonsense" John replied, "Jack set us up on a date and here we are so I'm paying." Rose opened her mouth to protest but John cut her off. "Rose, don't worry about it."

Rose gave him a shy smile and the two fell into a rather awkward and uncomfortable silence.

"So, John spoke first, "How have you been?"

"Good, I recently got a job as a journalist for the paper."

"Oh, congratulations! I bet your mum is ecstatic," John said, beaming at her.

"Yeah, she's been telling all her mates at the salon. Actually, it was Sarah Jane who helped me get the job," Rose told him. "Sarah Jane's been a mentor for me for a while now."

"I'm sure she's a great mentor, she's brilliant," John said fondly.

"Yeah, she's been great."

The two fell silent once more until Rose spoke up again. "So what about you? What've you been up to?"

"Well, after Doctors Without Borders…" John trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck when he saw Rose cringe when he mentioned the program. He knew she was thinking about the circumstances surrounding her breakup, but continued anyway. "Well, after I got back, I got into teaching for awhile. But now I'm back to working at the hospital."

"That's good. That you're practicing medicine again, that is," Rose told him. "I can't really see you as a teacher anyway. I mean, you're brilliant and a genius, but I guess you'll always be a doctor to me."

"Yeah, I missed it." And for the third time the two were at a loss for words.

"Rose," John said suddenly, reaching for Rose's hand before changing his mind and resting his hand awkwardly on the table. Rose bit her lip and slowly reached out to take his hand tentatively. "Listen, I really am proud of you. For going to university and working for the paper. I always knew you'd be successful."

Rose smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Thanks, and I'm glad Jack set us up. I missed you," she told him shyly, blushing and looking away.

John felt like his heart would burst out of his chest as it swelled at her words. "Oh, Rose, I missed you too. And I really want to be a part of your life again."

"Yeah?" Rose asked, unsure.

"Of course. You, Rose Tyler, are fantastic, absolutely fantastic," He said, giving her his signature bright and slightly goofy smile.

Rose flushed at this, trying to tell herself that she was blushing from his compliment and not his smile had always been extremely attractive to her. Like she always told her mate Shireen, her weaknesses were a good smile and nice bum and John just happened to have both.

Before Rose could say anything, a loud and familiar voice called out. "Oi! John! Have you finally gotten yourself a girlfriend?"

Both John and Rose turned towards the direction of the voice and John groaned. Of all the people that could interrupt his first night with Rose in nine years, of course it would be Donna Noble. He was really going to need another glass of scotch now.

Donna approached the two and her eyes widened as she realized who the blonde was. "Rose? Blondie, is that you?" Rose nodded smiling at her. "Come here, you, it's been ages!"

Rose stood up to give Donna a hug and then Donna pulled back to look between her and John. "Rose, I had no idea you decided to give my daft cousin another chance!"

"Donna!" John protested, looking offended.

"What? You are daft! First you end things with her and now you don't even have the decency to tell me that she decided not to dump you on your sorry arse. I can't believe you didn't even mention to me that Rose was back in your life, much less that you too are back together."

John said nothing and sighed. This was going to be a long night. He looked at the loud, ginger woman who had crashed his not so blind date. Maybe two more glasses of scotch would be more appropriate to ensure that he'd survive the night.

**Up Next: Another Family Meeting**


	3. Another Family Meeting

**AN: Sorry this chapter took me longer than expected to post. I had a lot of schoolwork to do. So I originally intended the flashbacks to be pretty short, but they seem to be getting longer and longer. Please tell me if the italics bother you guys because I can change that for future chapters.**

_Ten Years Ago:_

_"__I'll just be minute," Rose told John through the open window as she stood outside his car. She had giggled a bit when she saw he owned a bright blue car, but refrained from full out laughter when John became extremely defensive about his car. The ride to her flat was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. "I would invite you in, but my mum's home and she may not like me bringing an older bloke home again."_

_John raised his eyebrows when she mentioned again. Had she dated older guys before? John refrained from asking what he was thinking and simply nodded his head, watching Rose hop up the steps of the Powell Estate._

_Rose kept her promise at not taking too long. About ten minutes later, which was nothing compared to the time it took Donna to get ready, Rose was skipping down the steps wearing a flowing black dress that stopped mid-thigh. John swallowed, he thought she was beautiful enough in the casual clothes she was wearing earlier, but the dress she was wearing emphasized her curves perfectly._

_Rose opened the door and entered the door once again, looking a little out of breath from rushing to get ready. "Alright, let's get this night over with," John grumbled and Rose giggled at his tone._

_"__What?" he complained._

_"__Nothing. It's just don't you think you should be a little more excited? I mean, I always love hanging out with my cousins," Rose commented._

_"__Yeah, Donna's brilliant. It's her parents and mine that I can't stand sometimes," John said, grimacing._

_"__Your parents are difficult? Why didn't you tell me?" Rose said worriedly. "What if they hate me?"_

_"__Rose, don't even think about it. It's only one night," John told her._

_"__Yeah, you're right. I didn't even think. I just hopped in the car with you and I don't even know you!" Rose said, becoming more agitated._

_"__Listen, Rose. I'm sure you'll be fine. We'll just avoid my parents and Donna's. Besides, my granddad Wilf will be there. Donna and I have always used him as a buffer between our parents."_

_"__If you say so," Rose said, unconvinced and John thought she heard her mutter something "designated drivers" and "not fighting with them."_

_After another few minutes of silence, Rose spoke up again, sounding less worried than she had before. "Where are we going anyway?"_

_"__Some restaurant, nothing really fancy. Donna just wanted a public place because there's less of a chance she'll get into a huge fight with her parents," John said, amused._

_"__It's a shame you too don't get along with your parents. I mean, sure, my mum and I fight but she and I have always been close," Rose told him._

_John wanted to ask about her father but knew it wasn't appropriate. Also, she lived in the Powell Estate so it would be safe to assume her father was out of the picture._

_Eventually they made it to the restaurant, which was busy as expected for a Friday night. John and Rose stepped inside and John looked around for his family. Sighting them, he put his hand on Rose's lower back and led her towards the table where his family sat._

_All eyes at the table were on them at once, staring openly at the pair. _

_"__Happy Birthday, Donna," John said, hoping to break the tension. But he didn't._

_"__Who's this, John," an older woman asked before anyone could say anything else._

_"__This, uh, this is my girlfriend, Rose," John said, gesturing awkwardly to her. Rose gave everyone a small nervous smile._

_"__John, isn't she a little young?" the woman all but sneered._

_"__Now, Sylvia, let them get settled before you start badgering them," an elderly man, who must be Wilf, Rose guessed._

_"__I'm just asking. John, you're parents can't make it so I'm sure I'm only asking the questions they would ask," John glared at her, but if she noticed, she didn't care. "So, Rose, tell me, how old are you."_

_Rose stared at her for several seconds before glancing at John, giving him a panicked look. "I'm sixteen," she said quietly._

_John closed his eyes at her statement. He knew she looked like she was in her late teens, but he was hoping for at least eighteen. She wasn't even legal. God, she was young. By the look on Sylvia's face, he could tell she thought so too. _

_Before Sylvia could make any comments, a ginger haired woman stood up and said, "Hi Rose, I'm Donna. Let's you and me go to the restroom. I need to freshen up." _

_Rose jumped at the offer to get away from Sylvia's harsh gaze and quickly followed after Donna. Unfortunately John couldn't escape her wrath._

_"__John, are you mad? She's sixteen, you're twenty-eight!" Sylvia exclaimed. "You're only asking for trouble, spending time with her! What do her parents think?"_

_John stood there, unable to give his aunt a response. Luckily, Wilf spoke up. "Sylvia, calm down. John is certainly old enough to make his own decisions. I hope you haven't scared the poor girl too much," Wilf told his daughter before turning to John, "She seems lovely."_

_But Sylvia didn't want to give up that easily. "But-" She was cut off by her husband, Geoff. "Darling, this is Donna's night. Let's let John off the hook tonight. I'm sure his parents will have words with him," he said as he looked a John sternly._

_"__Great! Now John, come sit down," Wilf said with relief._

_Rose couldn't believe she actually told John's aunt the truth. Why hadn't she just lied and said she was eighteen? She knew John was getting the third degree while she was hiding in the bathroom._

_"__Listen, Rose. Don't worry about John," Donna said, sensing Rose's distress. "He can be daft, but he's had a lot of practice dealing with my parents."_

_Rose gave her a small smile and then her eyes widened. "Oh, Donna, I'm so sorry! I hope we didn't ruin your birthday dinner! Honestly, I wasn't expecting that to happen."_

_To her surprise, Donna just laughed. "Don't worry about it, blondie. If anything it made my night better. For once, my mum wasn't nagging me. Actually, it was a bit entertaining to see John with his mouth hanging open. It's always amusing to see him floundering for words."_

_"__You should've heard him when he was trying to ask me to come with him tonight and meet his family," Rose giggled. _

_"__Oh, do tell, blondie," Donna said grinning and Rose returned her smile. She was glad she had at least one ally tonight. She really liked Donna and hopefully after this night she would see her again._

_John sat next to his granddad, his eyes shifting towards the restrooms multiple times. Where was she? He really hoped Sylvia hadn't scared her off. _

_To his relief, a few minutes later both Donna and Rose made their way towards the table, laughing hysterically. John's relieved smile instantly turned into a frown. Donna loved telling everyone embarrassing stories about him and he suspected she was doing just that._

_Rose took a seat in the chair beside her and he searched her eyes for any signs of distress. "You alright?" he asked softly._

_"__Yeah, I'm great. You're right, Donna's brilliant," she grinned, and his eyes were drawn to the hint of her pink tongue that peeked out between her teeth._

_To everyone's surprise, Sylvia did not bring up her aversion to Rose's age again that night, but whenever Rose or John spoke she gave them a stern glare._

_Eventually, the night came to an end and everyone was getting ready to leave. Before John and Rose could step out, Wilf called out to John. John handed Rose the keys to his car, telling her to wait for him._

_John made his way over to his granddad. "I know she isn't your girlfriend," Wilf said, smiling._

_John's eyes widened. "What? How did you know?"_

_"__You were just as shocked as we were when Rose said she was sixteen," Wilf said simply. "But listen, she seems like a sweet girl, don't worry about the age gap. She's a special one so take a chance with her before anyone else does."_

_Again, John was speechless but told Wilf he would think about it. After saying goodbye to the rest of his family he made his way back to his car._

_"__Rose, I'm so sorry about my aunt," John said guiltily, "I should've asked you how old you were before."_

_"__John, its fine," Rose assured him. "Besides, it was a fun night. I got to hear so much about you from Donna. And you can make it up to me by buying me dinner tomorrow," Rose said cheekily, giving him a teasing grin._

_With a smile like that, John couldn't bring himself to say no._

Present:

"Donna, we aren't back together," Rose told her old friend. "Actually, this is the first time I've seen him in nine years. We just have a mutual friend who tried to set us up on a blind date."

Donna looked disappointed. "But still, you agreed to stay here after you found out it was my daft cousin. That's a start."

"We aren't getting back together," Rose said bluntly and winced at the hardness in her tone.

Donna glanced at John and saw a pained expression flicker across his face before he masked the hurt. Donna knew John was still in love with Rose. After all, he hadn't had anything close to a relationship with anyone since he broke up with her. Donna remembered how adamant John was in his belief that he was doing the right thing, letting Rose go, but Donna was just as adamant in her belief that her cousin was a daft git. They hadn't spoken for two years after John ended things with Rose. She was determined to get him and Rose back together as she was tired of seeing John so unhappy. But first she had to see if Rose still loved him.

"Well, blondie, since you and John must not have much to talk about again, let's catch up!" Donna said.

"Actually, Donna, Rose and I have agreed to be friends," John said icily, glaring at his cousin for trying to take away time with Rose from him.

"Well that's just wizard!" Donna said sarcastically, knowing there could never be just friendship between those two daft idiots. "John, you can go make yourself useful by buying me a drink while I talk to Rose."

John opened his mouth to protest but Rose interrupted him, "John," she said softly, "Get Donna a drink. It's no use trying to fight with her; it'll just be a minute."

John nodded and turned to go back to the bar, while Donna snickered. Her cousin never could say no to Rose and she was glad to see that hadn't changed.

"So, Rose, tell me the truth," Donna began and Rose glanced at her warily, "Do you want to get back together with John? Because I think it's pretty obvious he does."

"You don't know that, Donna!" Rose protested, unwilling to get her hopes up, "He pretty much told me he wanted someone better when he dumped me. Besides, I don't want to get my heart broken again."

"Blondie, in case you haven't noticed, John can be a bit thick. He was heartbroken too, and I think he realizes he made a mistake."

"Yeah? Well it's not that hard to pick up the phone and give me a ring!" Rose said angrily.

"Rose, you know him, he thinks he doesn't deserve you or your love anymore. That's why he would be content to just be friends with you even though I know he still wants you," Donna told her friend.

Rose's eyes filled with tears. "Donna, I can't. I can't let myself think that he loves me just to let him break my heart again."

"Rose, I know you're scared, but just think about giving him another chance," Donna persuaded.

"I'm not even sure I can handle being friends with him, Donna. I can't even think about the possibility of getting back together right now," Rose replied, a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

Donna stared at Rose sadly and sensed that it was time to move the conversation elsewhere. "How've you been, Rose?"

Rose took the opportunity to stop talking about John gratefully. "I've been good. I just got a job at the paper. Sarah Jane has been helping me a lot."

"Rose, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like Sarah Jane," Donna said guiltily, "Like you said, it's not that hard to pick up the phone. I'm a terrible friend."

"It's not your fault. It's mine too. I could've called but the last thing I wanted was to talk to someone so close to John," Rose admitted.

"I guess we both let our friendship fade," Donna said, "But Rose, I would really like to be your friend again; we used to be so close."

"I want that too Donna, I've missed you," Rose said smiling, "And enough about me, what have you been up to,"

"I stayed a temp for awhile, but I stopped after I got engaged," Donna replied.

"Oh, you're getting married? That's amazing!" Rose grinned, happy for her friend.

But Donna didn't her smile. "Actually, I was set to be married last year. But-but he was seeing someone else. That git left me on our wedding day!" Donna said angrily.

"Oh Donna, I'm so sorry," Rose replied, grabbing Donna's hand.

"That's alright, Rose. I've gotten over it. It's because of him I'm not a temp anymore. I met him at the job and now I can't stand the thought of being a temp again. I'm the secretary at the hospital where John works, actually. John, there you are! Took you long enough," Donna said as John approached the table.

"You're welcome, Donna," John said gruffly, but Donna paid him no attention.

"Listen you too, it's been great, it really has, but there's a bloke over there who has been trying to catch my eye so I'm going to go give him a shot," Donna said.

John and Rose followed Donna's line of sight only to be met with none other than Jack himself.

"Typical," John and Rose said in unison, and smiled shyly at each other.

"Aren't you two adorable," Donna smirked, grinning wider at John's glare. "I'll just leave you two be now."

Without waiting for a response, Donna walked away leaving John and Rose alone once again.

"Well, nice talking to you too, Donna," John muttered and Rose laughed.

John couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter. "Let Donna have her fun with Jack," Rose said, "I don't think either of them are looking for a relationship so there shouldn't be an issue."

"Yeah, I just really don't want that image in my mind," John shuddered.

"I don't know, Jack's a bit fit," Rose said, glancing at her friend. John couldn't help the flash of anger that ran through him. Rose looked at him when he didn't respond and saw him practically pouting. "Don't sulk, John. It doesn't suit you."

John scowled at her, "Have you two ever-" he blurted out and couldn't bring himself to finish his question.

"Not that it's any of your business," Rose said sternly, "But no, we haven't. Not for his lack of trying, mind you."

John let out a breath of relief before looking at Rose, wincing at her expression. "Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked that."

"Its fine, John," Rose said and she looked at him for a long moment. "It's just kinda surreal, yeah? Us seeing each other again. I mean, I've thought about how it would be, but it's just hard to believe you're here after all these years."

"You thought about me?" John smiled smugly.

"Shut up," Rose said returning his smile. "After everything I just said you only picked up on that?"

"Rose, I've thought about you too," John said sincerely. _So much_, John thought.

Rose sighed. "Listen, I really want to be friends with you, alright? But it's so easy to be like we used to, and I just want you to know that it won't always be that simple for me." Rose said seriously.

John stared at Rose sadly. "I know I've done nothing but hurt you and I don't even deserve your friendship. We'll do this on your terms."

"Yeah?" Rose asked, unsure.

"Of course, love," John said, wincing at the look on her face when he called her love. He would really need to think about what he said to her.

Rose recovered from her shock at his words before smiling softly at him. "So, where do we go from here? How do we go about being friends?"

"Well, friends spend a lot of time with each other. So, what do you say? We can go get chips tomorrow night?" John asked hopefully.

Rose looked down, thinking of their first date. She didn't want to think about their past and she knew going to get chips with him would do nothing but remind her of it.

"Actually, I, uh, promised my mum I'd have dinner with her," Rose lied. John couldn't mask his disappointed expression. He knew she was lying; she had always been terrible at it. "How about Sunday? We can go get coffee?" Rose quickly offered, seeing the expression on his face.

John's eyes lit up at her offer and he was quick to agree, "Fantastic, it's a..." _date. _John winced. He really needed to watch what he said.

To his relief, Rose just smiled and said, "I'm sorry but I really should head out. I have to work early tomorrow. But I'll see you Sunday."

"Sunday," he agreed and stood up with her and walked her to the door.

"Are you okay to drive?" John asked, concerned.

"Yeah, John, I didn't even finish the glass of wine. I'll be fine." Rose assured him, putting a hand on his arm and John couldn't help but shiver at her touch.

"Just making sure," John replied. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Not if I see you first," Rose teased, before turning away from him to walk towards her car.

"Rose!" John called out.

Rose turned around to see him jogging slightly towards her. When he reached her, he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on her cheek, and whispered, "I'm really glad this happened."

John's heart soared when she smiled and replied, "Me too."

**Up Next: Another Date**


	4. Another Date

**AN: Here's the next chapter! I'm going to try to update at least twice a week which is a bit less than I planned but the chapters are longer than I anticipated so I hope that makes up for it. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and follows! I really appreciate them!**

_Nine Years Ago:_

_John Smith had never found himself in a situation quite like this. He couldn't believe he had just met Rose Tyler last night; it had felt like he'd known her for years. And she had helped him even though she didn't even know him. Ever since he had said goodbye to her last night, he couldn't stop thinking about her; her hazel eyes, her teasing grin, and John would be lying to himself if he said that he was not attracted to her. But there was a problem. She was sixteen. He was twenty-eight. Aunt Sylvia was right when she said she was much too young for him. But when he was with her, he didn't feel like he was so much older than her. And she didn't seem to mind either. But he knew that he shouldn't be seeing her tonight. Ever since she had given him her number after they made dinner plans, he had been debating whether or not to call her up and cancel. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, rather, it was that he wanted to see her too badly. He was hooked on her already and couldn't bear to pass up the opportunity to see her again._

_So John found himself standing in the florist shop near her flat, staring at the large array of flowers. There were way too many for him to decide and he didn't know what flowers she liked. Or if she even liked flowers. Lucky for him, one of the florists took pity on him, seeing him stand there for ten minutes with a lost expression on his face, and approached him._

_"__Hello. How can I help you?" She asked kindly._

_"__To be frank, I'm at a loss of what flowers to get for a, uh, friend of mine," John winced once the word friend left his mouth. He wasn't even sure if they were even friends; they had only met last night. And the idea of Rose Tyler being his friend did not sit right with him. He wanted more, so much more from her. That terrified him and he definitely was not going to tell the florist that._

_"__Well, what's the occasion?"_

_"__It's our first...date, at least I think it is," John managed to say. He didn't even know if this was a date. What if it wasn't? They were only going to get chips, after all. What if flowers weren't even appropriate for this?_

_The florist looked at him with an expression of amusement and sympathy. She had many blokes come in, unsure of what their relationship was with the person for which they were buying flowers._

_"__How about roses? Depending on the color, roses symbolize different feelings," the florist suggested. "Not to mention they are absolutely lovely._

_"__I'm not sure that's a good idea…" John trailed off uncomfortably. He had a feeling that buying Rose roses would not go over well with her. She probably had gotten dozens of roses already, from other blokes. He found himself not wanting to be just another bloke to her._

_"__You sure, love?" The woman asked. "They are my absolute favorite and I know many girls love them. With the exception of my daughter of course," The woman laughed._

_"__Yeah, I'm sure. I don't think she'll like them," John replied._

_"__Well if you're not comfortable giving her anything overly romantic, I would suggest orchids. They symbolize delicate beauty and are seen as alluring and captivating," The florist said, gesturing to a large display of flowers to their right. "We just got new ones this morning and they are absolutely beautiful. These pink ones are my personal favorite."_

_John looked at the flowers and knew that they would be perfect for Rose. The majority of the exotic flowers were pink, but towards the center they were a shade of bright yellow. He could immediately associate them with Rose. She was absolutely gorgeous, with her blushing pink cheeks and blonde hair._

_"__I'll get them," John said, barely hesitating, a wide grin appearing on his face._

_"__Lovely, I'll get them ready right away."_

_John purchased the flowers, unable to help the twinge of excitement he felt when he thought of her reaction. He really hoped she would like them. John was shocked by this; he'd never really felt the need to please someone before but now that he thought about it he wanted Rose's approval._

_"__Here you go, plum," The florist said, handing him the intricate bouquet. "If you ever come back here, ask for me. My name's Jackie and I would love to help you out again. I hope your "friend" likes them," Jackie said with a slight smirk._

_John quickly thanked her and then left, realizing that he was running a bit late. He drove towards the Powell Estates where he texted Rose. He remembered her warning him about her mum and was reluctant to meet her. Rose texted back quickly, telling him her mum was at work and that he could come up. _

_When she told him her flat number, he headed up the steps, now nervous. He knocked on her door and grinned brightly when he was her. She looked beautiful, like she had the night before, dressed in a pair of jeans and hoodie. _

_"__Hello, Rose," John said smiling, and offered her the flowers. "I, uh, picked you up some flowers."_

_Rose's eyes widened in delight and she giggled. "Who knew you were such a romantic?"_

_John blushed, but preened at her happiness from the flowers. _

_Rose noticed, and teased. "You think you're so impressive."_

_John gave her a mock-offended stare and said, "I am so impressive!" causing her to laugh again._

_"__Well, let me go put these in water, then we can go get chips," Rose said, giving him her tongue in teeth grin._

_After Rose was ready to leave, they went to a chippy that was within walking distance from Rose's flat. Once there, John ordered them chips, looking horrified at Rose when she doused vinegar on her chips._

_"__What are you doing ruining perfectly good chips?" John asked, appalled._

_"__Don't knock it until you try it," Rose replied after swallowing the chips she placed in her mouth. She then got some more on her fork and offered them to John._

_He took her fork apprehensively and put the chips in his mouth. "There not as bad as I thought," John said with his mouthful. The truth was they were terrible. He was trying to fight the urge to spit them out when Rose noticed his expression and smiled._

_"__Not for everyone, yeah?" _

_"__Yeah, I take my chips with minimal vinegar, thanks." John said once he managed to swallow the chips._

_Their date went on smoothly, with hardly any awkwardness and John couldn't stop smiling. He couldn't remember that last time he had smiled and laughed this much. In fact, Donna had always described him as cranky and brooding. But Rose's sunny and enthusiastic attitude was rubbing off on him._

_They finished their chips and the date ended much too soon for their liking. But Rose wanted to get home before her mother did, so she could properly explain where she had been. So John walked her back to her flat and she lingered at her door when they had walked up to it._

_"__I had a really good time, John," Rose said, blushing lightly._

_"__Me too," John said._

_"__So, will we be doing this again?" Rose asked a little nervously. She liked John, she really did but she wasn't sure if he saw her as more than a friend. After all, she was so much younger and more inexperienced than him. Sure, she had gone on dates and had one semi-serious relationship, but she doubted her experience could compare to his._

_"__Definitely. I'll call you up later," John said, brushing a hair that had fallen from her face. Oh, he wanted to kiss her. Her plump lips were curved up in a content smile and he wanted nothing more than to press his own lips against them. John ultimately decided he was still unsure of her feelings towards him and instead chose to press a kiss to her cheek._

_Rose smiled at him. "See you later?"_

_"__Not if I see you first," Rose said before walking into her flat._

_A short while later, Rose's mum came home and after greeting Rose, who told her that she had gone on a date with a nice bloke, Jackie went to go make dinner. She looked over to the small kitchen table and her eyes widened when she saw a bouquet of pink and yellow orchids in a vase. As Jackie realized they were the same orchids she had sold earlier that day, she began to connect the dots with increasing panic. The bloke that she had sold the flowers to looked way too old to be going on dates with her sixteen year old daughter. She walked towards her daughter's bedroom, determined to find some answers._

_"__Rose!" _

Present:

Rose Tyler was late. She hated being late. She had just gotten out of a meeting and was supposed to meet John at the coffee shop 10 minutes ago. She couldn't even text him that she was on her way because her phone had died. She cursed under her breath as she got into her car to hopefully make it to the coffee shop at 11, half an hour later than was planned. What a great way to start a friendship, Rose thought dryly and she hoped John didn't think she had stood him up. Not that he didn't deserve a little rejection, but Rose quickly pushed that idea out of her mind. That was nine years ago and she was completely over it. Over the breakup and over John, right?

John tapped his foot nervously, his eyes anxiously going to the door every time it opened. Where was she? John held onto the hope that she was just running late, but if that was the case, why didn't she just call and tell him that? He refused to think of the alternative. That Rose Tyler had stood him up. But as the minutes passed, he became increasingly distressed. He had gotten to the coffee shop where they agreed to meet ten minutes earlier than planned, hoping she would too. But when the time came around she still hadn't arrived. John checked his watch again. 10:55. 25 minutes late. His coffee gotten cold as he was waiting for her, hoping to prolong the time they spent together if he drank it slowly. One night with Rose back in his life and he was hooked on her again. He checked his watch again. 10:57. Common sense told him that he had been stood up but still, he waited for her.

The door to the coffee shop opened again. John's eyes immediately looked up, but it wasn't the woman he was waiting for. He should have known it was too good to be true. He was too optimistic that Rose would ever want him back in her life. But he wanted hers in his so desperately that he threw reason out the door once his eyes met her hazel ones for the first time again. 11:01. Still no Rose.

At 11:07, not that John was keeping track, he reluctantly stood up to leave. But before he could take a step towards the door it opened. Rose. She was here. Her eyes searched frantically around the shop, looking for him. She was slightly out of breath and he suspected she may have run to the coffee shop. He glanced down at her feet and winced when he saw her wearing rather high heels. He always told her to wear comfortable shoes because you never know when you need to run. John chastised himself; she didn't need to listen to him anymore.

"John, I'm so sorry," Rose said, clearly upset about being late. "I had a meeting this morning and it ran late and then I had to drive here but there was traffic. And I had to park far away and practically run here and my feet are killing me," Rose rambled as she tried to explain herself.

"Rose, calm down. It's alright," John soothed, and he pulled out the chair across from him for her to sit in. "I'll get you some coffee and you can relax."

John couldn't help but smile as he went to order coffee for Rose, hoping she still liked it the same way she did nine years ago. She had come. She didn't stand him up. She was just running late. John quickly paid and got the cup of coffee, ordering another for himself as well, so he could go be with her again.

He made his way back to the small table, where Rose looked significantly more relaxed, but extremely tired. Without the dim lights of the bar present, John was able to see her more clearly than on Friday night. She had changed immensely, not that it was unusual for someone to change in appearances from when they are a teenager to in their mid-twenties. Still, her previously bleached blonde hair was now a darker blonde, which made her look more like a natural blonde. She had traded in hoodies and jeans to a tight fitting pencil skirt that emphasized her hips and a cream colored blouse. But then again, she had just come from work, where this outfit would be more appropriate. Rose looked sophisticated and so different from the young girl that worked in a shop. John suddenly feared that if Rose changed so much in appearance, she might like different things and maybe they would be too different.

"Thank you," Rose said gratefully, taking a sip of the coffee and sighed happily.

"Like it?" John asked in a teasing tone, but he really did want to know if she still liked her coffee the same way.

"It's lovely. You remembered," Rose said, smiling at him.

Maybe things hadn't changed too much in the past nine years.

Rose spoke up again meeting his eyes with her worried ones. "Listen, John, I really am sorry I was so late and I tried to call but my phone was dead."

"That's alright, Rose."

"John-" Rose started but John cut her off.

"Rose really it's nothing to worry about," and then smiled at her teasingly. "Besides, I knew you would show up," he said, unwilling to tell her that he thought she wouldn't.

Rose's eyes widened. "But, you were standing when I got here. Oh my god, you thought I stood you up. You were gonna leave."

"Yes." John couldn't even try to lie to her. "But you're here now, so let's talk about something else."

Rose accepted this and said, "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"You." John said honestly.

"Me? That's no fun," Rose teased. "Let's talk about you. You said you were working at a hospital again. How is it?"

"Stressful," John admitted reluctantly, not wanting to make small talk with her. "New interns are starting and they are extremely frustrating."

"What, are they all pining over you? The handsome, successful doctor you are?" Rose teased, her tongue flicking out between her teeth as she smiled.

"I doubt that, Rose," John said, giving her a mock glare. "Besides, there are younger, more attractive doctors at the hospital they can fawn over."

"But Doctor," Rose continued teasing, "I think you're handsome, even if you are old."

"Thanks Rose. I'm making an effort not to be insulted by you calling me old," John said giving her a pointed look.

"Maybe I like older men," Rose said cheekily.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Both of them paused for a moment, suddenly realizing that they had fallen back into their old routine of excessive flirting. John coughed uncomfortably when Rose didn't respond, instead taking a long drink of her coffee.

"So, I told Sarah Jane about us seeing each other again," Rose said, turning their conversation away from the flirting, unnerved by the ease with which they began it. "She said she tried calling you a few times over the year after you left and you haven't been answering the phone," She said, softly.

"Yeah, I was in a bad place for a while," John said guiltily.

"Yeah so was I." Rose snapped, "But I didn't just stop speaking to my best friend."

"Oh really? So Donna wasn't your best friend? Or did you not ignore her for the past nine years too?" John shot back defensively. Rose's eyes widened and he immediately regretted it. "Rose, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. But Donna missed you."

"I know, I'm sorry too," Rose said not looking at him and John cursed himself. "And Sarah Jane has missed you too. You should talk to her again."

"How?" John asked desperately. "How could she forgive me after everything?"

"John, she loves you. You're a brother to her," Rose said sincerely. "She'll forgive, just like Donna forgave me."

"Alright, I'll call her," John said, still unsure.

"That's all I'm asking," Rose replied softly, and she tentatively reached out and grazed the back of his hand that rested on the table with her hands. John fought the urge to turn his hand and take hold of hers, sensing she wasn't ready for that. He agreed to go along with her terms of friendship and he had a feeling hand holding was not part of their shaky arrangement.

For the next half an hour, Rose caught John up with how she came to become a journalist, but she withheld much of what had gone on in her romantic life, not ready to tell him. John did the same, telling her about teaching and then his decision to go back to practicing medicine. Eventually, John had to leave because of a surgery he had scheduled that he needed to prepare for. They both stood up, ready to leave, and John was unsure of how to say goodbye. Should he hug her? Or would that be too soon?

Before John could contemplate anything more, Rose leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. John briefly closed his eyes at the feel of her lips after so long but quickly opened them when he realized what he was doing.

Rose saw that John looked slightly dazed and smiled to herself. It was satisfying to see that she still had an effect on him. "So, should we doing this again soon?" Rose asked.

"Absolutely."

"Alright, I'll call you," Rose said smiling brightly.

"Maybe, Rose Tyler, I'll be the one to call you first," John replied staring at her with his piercing blue eyes.

Rose's breath caught at his use of her full name and saw his lips curving up in a smirk when he noticed her reaction.

Rose decided he was much too smug for her liking. When she left she made sure to put some extra swing in her hips, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist looking. And she was right.

John's eyes were glued to her backside and he couldn't bring himself to stop looking. She stopped and turned back to give him a saucy smile before walking out the door.

Cheeky minx, he thought smiling to himself. He was very much looking forward to the next time he would see her.

**Up Next: Another Kiss**


	5. Another Kiss

**AN: I took a break from homework to post this chapter! I greatly appreciate the response this story has recieved. Enjoy!**

_Ten Years Ago:_

_After much arguing and a lot of shouting, Jackie Tyler made it perfectly clear that she did not approve of Rose going out with a man in his twenties, even if Rose insisted John most likely assumed it was totally platonic. _

_But Jackie was not convinced. "Rose, there is no way that that man would go out of his way to buy flowers that he wants to make sure you would like if he only wants friendship!" Jackie had shouted. "He's just trying to take advantage of you!"_

_However, Jackie's words had no effect on Rose, other than to make her angry. Rose insisted that John was a nice man that would never do anything she didn't want. Their argument had caused a lot of tension between them and it still did, even a week later. In that time, Rose had gone on two more dates with John, or at least she think she did. Over the past two dates, John had been a complete gentleman but he had yet to make his intentions clear. _

_To say Rose Tyler was frustrated would be an understatement. Last night, she thought that John taking her out to the fancy restaurant made it clear that he thought of her as more than a friend. She thought he would finally kiss her; after all she was used to teenage boys that tried to kiss her as soon as they could. But like the previous times, John had merely kissed her on the cheek and told her he had a great time and he would call later. _

_So as she got ready for her next date with the man, Rose was determined to make her intentions clear and if he didn't feel the same way, she just hoped they could still be friends. She put on a light pink dress that cut off at mid-thigh and applied her makeup. She rushed to the door when the doorbell rang and opened it to find John standing there, wearing his worn leather jacket. He stared at her for a moment before leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek._

_The truth was, John was nervous. After taking her to that romantic restaurant the last time, he was sure she realized that his feelings for her were not platonic and she would tell him tonight that she wasn't interested. _

_"__Ready to go?" John asked, anxiously. He had passed on buying her flowers since the first time after she told him it was her mum that sold him the orchids. JOh winced when Rose told him her mother was still extremely angry about the situation. And John was convinced in that moment, his relationship, whatever it may be, with Rose Tyler was over. But Rose insisted that although her mum was furious and despised him, she hadn't outright said that Rose couldn't see John anymore. So Rose took that as sign that she could proceed with seeing John, at her own risk._

_"__Yeah, just a mo'," Rose said, "Let me get my jacket and then we can leave._

_John waited in the doorway while Rose went back into her room and retrieved her coat._

_"__So where are we going tonight?" Rose asked eagerly, taking the hand he offered her as they walked down the steps of the Estate. _

_"__Patience, Rose," John teased her gently. "I told you it's a surprise."_

_Rose pouted but didn't press him for anymore information as she got into the passenger seat of his car._

_The ride was comfortable and Rose dominated much of the conversation, not that John minded. He enjoyed listening to her as she rambled on about school, her despised job at Henrik's, and drama with her friends._

_Finally, John pulled into a crowded parking lot facing a large screen._

_"__You took me to a drive in?" Rose asked in disbelief._

_"__That alright?" John replied, frowning slightly._

_Rose saw his frown and was quick to reassure him. "Of course it is," she said before giving him a large smile. "It's just, you really are old."_

_John scoffed and glared at her. "Rose, I'm not that old," he said, trying to convince himself what he was doing wasn't wrong. But he knew it was._

_"__No, you're not," Rose said, suddenly serious. She reached out and placed her hand on his arm._

_Eventually John left to car to go buy some chips for Rose. When he got back she smiled at him brightly._

_"__It feels like we're a couple in the 1950s, yeah?" Rose said giggling as the movie began._

_John just shushed her playfully and tried to slow his heart beat. She called them a couple. Is that what she wanted them to be? She hadn't seemed opposed to the idea but he still didn't know._

_For the duration of the movie, they stayed fairly silent, only talking when one of them had a comment or joke. Rose complained about being cold, so John motioned for her to lean against him._

_Instead of moving closer, she laughed. "Wow, we really are a proper couple of the 50s. Really, John, these are your moves?" Rose teased. Even though they both thought the idea was cliché and silly, they were both pleased when Rose settled in closer to John, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

_"__You want moves, Rose? I'll show you moves," John whispered into her ear and Rose shivered at the feel of his breath against her face. But to Rose's disappointment, John didn't do anything else._

_"__John," Rose murmured._

_"__Hmm?"_

_Rose took a shaky breath before turning up to look at him. "Why won't you kiss me?" and Rose felt him freeze beside her. "John?" she asked again when he didn't respond._

_"__D'you want me to?" John asked, and her breath hitched with anticipation._

_"__Yeah. I've wanted you to since the second date, silly," Rose said. "You start taking me to romantic places and then leave without so much as a kiss on the cheek. You, John Smith, are the master of mixed signals."_

_John grinned at her confession. "Oh, Rose. I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted. And you didn't try to kiss me either. I'm so much older than you after all. I didn't know if you wanted to be with someone closer to your age."_

_"__John, you daft man," Rose scolded softly, "I know I tease you about your age, but it doesn't matter to me. Most of the guys my age don't even compare to you."_

_"__Rose," John said tenderly, grinning at her words and his smile grew when she returned it with the tongue in teeth smile that always made his heart beat a little faster. He cupped her cheek, pulling her face closer to his, until they were only of few inches apart. He paused then, and murmured, "I'm going to kiss you know."_

_"__Took you long enough," Rose managed to get out before John cut her off with his lips._

_His lips were smooth and he placed almost no pressure in the kiss. He kept it tender before he started to move his lips. He then settled his lips more firmly against hers as he grew more confident. He pulled back to look at her and Rose whimpered slightly at the loss of his lips touching hers._

_He grinned at her and pulled her into an embrace as best he could in sitting in a car. If Rose was uncomfortable, she didn't seem to mind, instead choosing to snuggle closer to him, face buried in his chest._

_"__Worth the wait?" John couldn't help teasing and Rose giggled._

_"__Yeah, just as long as you don't wait so long for the next time you kiss me."_

_"__Well, it certainly is rude of me to make you wait," John smirked, pulling her face closer to his own. "And I believe I did promise to show you some moves."_

_Rose decided that she had heard enough of his cheeky banter and moved up to kiss him. John seemed to pause for a moment and she suspected he had wanted to be the one to initiate the kiss. She was right. But John decided not to protest. After all, Rose kisses were Rose kisses no matter how they came, and to both of their delight, he began to move his lips against hers._

Present:

"Mum, would you just calm down and let the doctor speak," Rose said, exasperated and her mother glared at her in response.

Rose had been with her mum in the emergency room for hours before they had moved Jackie up into a room. It was a Wednesday, and Rose didn't have to be at work until later, so Jackie convinced her to come around for a visit. Jackie had dragged Rose to the grocery store and while they were walking up the steps, Jackie had slipped and injured her knee.

They had taken Jackie in for an x-ray and now the doctor was trying to tell them the results. The doctor told them Jackie had broken a bone, and Jackie had started to go on about how that was obvious given the amount of pain she was in and how she wanted a doctor that didn't just tell her what she already knew.

Rose's words had gotten Jackie to stop talking, so the doctor continued to speak, a little more nervously. "Mrs. Tyler, you injured the joint in your knee as well, so I'm afraid the best option for you is to have surgery."

"What? Absolutely not!" Jackie said firmly. "Why can't you just put a cast on me, and my daughter and I will just be on our way."

"Mrs. Tyler, while that would heal the bone, you need surgery to smooth out the joint again so you can walk properly after it heals. If you don't, you risk hurting your knee even more," the doctor explained.

Jackie still refused to have surgery. Rose eventually asked the doctor to give them a moment and the doctor took the opportunity to hastily leave.

"Mum, you need surgery," Rose said firmly.

"Rose, I can't. Think of how many risks come with surgery."

"Is that what you're afraid of, mum? It's just a routine surgery, I'm sure the doctor that's gonna operate on you has done it plenty of times," Rose comforted.

After some more coaxing, Rose convinced Jackie to go through with the surgery just in time for the doctor to come back. The doctor was relieved that she hadn't had to do anymore to convince the stubborn patient.

"Doctor Jones, will you be doing the surgery?" Jackie asked.

"No, Mrs. Tyler. I'm just an intern, but one of our best doctors will be operating on you," the woman told Jackie.

"Well, who is it? Do I get to meet the doctor that controls whether I live or die," Jackie asked, and Rose rolled her eyes at how dramatic her mother was being before giving an apologetic smile to the intern.

"He's on his way now, Mrs. Tyler," the doctor informed her.

To Doctor Jones' relief, the unfortunate doctor that would have to deal with Jackie Tyler next came in a few minutes later. However, Jackie was not pleased.

"You!" She shouted, "What're you doing here?"

The doctor rolled his eyes and replied, "Jackie, nice to see you again too. I'm here to tell you about your surgery."

"Oh, absolutely not!" Jackie said angrily, to Doctor Jones' surprise, "I wouldn't let you operate on me if I were dying!"

"Jackie, let's not be to overly dramatic."

"Oh, I'm being dramatic. You deserve it. You broke my daughter's heart!"

At that point, Doctor Jones saw herself out, not wanting to be caught in the middle of what was about to happen.

"Mum!" Rose spoke up. "Let John do your surgery. You heard Doctor Jones; he's one of the best."

Jackie looked at her calm daughter suspiciously. "You knew!" she accused. "You knew he was here and you didn't even tell me."

"Yes," Rose admitted. "I ran into him last Friday and we met for coffee on Sunday. I knew he was in London, but I didn't know he worked here."

Jackie's eyes widened. "You've been seeing him again? Rose, you were a mess after he left you!"

John winced at that, not wanting to think of the damage he'd caused Rose. Jackie saw it and glared at him. "It's true, you know. You didn't have to see how torn up Rose was after you left her, but I did. I was the one who helped her get over you and I'm not about to let her get her heart broken by you again!"

"Mum, we've agreed to be friends," Rose said quietly and added, "we aren't back together."

"Well," Jackie started, "if you're alright with it, then I guess I'll tolerate him. But I still think you're making a mistake, Rose, and I'm not happy about this!"

"Great. Now that we've gotten this settled, let's talk about your surgery, Jackie," John said, ready to divert Jackie's attention from his relationship with her daughter. To be truthful, he was scared Rose would listen to Jackie and realize he wasn't worth her time.

"I told you," Jackie protested, "I'm not letting you operate on me!"

"Mum, please, let John do his job. Regardless of what's happened in the past, he's still a good doctor," Rose pleaded.

"Fine, Rose, I'll let him," Jackie said crossing her arms and glaring at him, "But, again, I'm not happy about it!"

Eventually, John was forced to ask Rose to leave the room so he could prepare Jackie for the operation. The last thing he wanted to do was be left in a room alone with Jackie Tyler without Rose to keep her from attacking him, so he ordered some interns to drop what they were doing and prepare Jackie to provide a buffer between her anger and him.

John left the interns to do their job and went in search of Rose. He found her in the cafeteria, picking at a salad.

"Where are the chips?" John asked as he approached her.

Rose laughed and said, "They looked rubbish. Besides, I'm not that hungry."

"Are you alright?" John asked her, concerned.

"Yeah, it's just, just tell me she'll be alright," Rose replied, her eyes filled with worry.

"Oh, Rose, it's a routine surgery with very few complications. Of course Jackie will be alright." John comforted.

"I know, I know. It's just, she's my mum and as much as she frustrates me sometimes, I still need her," Rose sniffed, a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

John reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "I know, Rose, I'll make sure that she'll be okay." Before John could comfort her anymore, his pager beeped, indicating that it was time to operate on Jackie. "I'll come find as soon as I can when the surgery is over." John promised and Rose watched him go.

A few hours later, John found Rose in the waiting room for families of patients, talking on the phone with someone. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she quickly hung up.

John pulled her into the stairwell for some privacy. Immediately Rose asked, "Is she alright? How did it go? Were there any complications?"

John was quick to reassure her, "Jackie's fine, Rose, there's no need to worry. There were no issues and Jackie's expected to make a full recovery."

Rose's eyes filled with relief and she quickly moved towards him and the next thing he knew, Rose's arms were clasped tightly around him. "Thank you, John" Rose whispered, still not pulling away.

John returned the hug and relished the feel of her in his arms again. "I told you, everything would be okay," he soothed as he rubbed her back.

Rose pulled away slightly, but didn't remove her arms from around him, so he didn't either. "I know," she whispered, "I knew you could do it, I was just worried."

John was suddenly aware of how close Rose's face was to his own. He was tempted to close the distance and press his lips to hers, but that would violate their terms of friendship.

Rose, also aware of their terms, did not seem to care about them because she moved even closer until their lips were inches apart. She whispered his name before closing the final distance and pressing her lips firmly against his. John gasped in surprise and Rose took advantage of his surprise by rediscovering his mouth with her tongue. Eventually John realized that he had been still the whole time and began to respond. But once his tongue passed her lips and entered her mouth, she suddenly pulled away.

Rose stared at him in shock. She couldn't believe she had done that. He didn't seem to mind, however, and he stared at her with a dazed look, his lips swollen from her kiss.

"I'm sorry," Rose whispered, before she ran out of the stairwell, ignoring John's desperate voice calling out after her.

**Up Next: Another Relationship**


	6. Another Relationship

**AN: Sorry this took so long. This chapter was extremely difficult to write because it sets up the next chapters and I've been sick so it took forever to write. After working on this for days, I just decided to put it up, so sorry if it isn't my best. I'll try not to keep you guys waiting this long again. Thank you for all of the support for the last chapter! **

_Nine and a Half Years Ago:_

_"John, I don't want to," Rose told the man lying half-asleep next to her._

_John looked at her with his drowsy, but content blue eyes. He pulled her closer to him a pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Rose, I don't either, love, but it's not something we can keep putting off."_

_It had been six months since Rose came into John's life. Sometimes John could hardly believe that the girl lying in his bed wanted him, wanted to be with him. John and Rose had finally convinced her mother that John was not a creepy older man that wanted to take advantage of Rose, but she still did not let John spend the night in her and Rose's flat. But, she did let Rose stay over at John's flat over the weekends, when Rose didn't have school._

_So late on a Friday night, John and Rose found themselves dreading the next day. After months of nagging and questioning, John had finally given in on introducing Rose to his parents. And John was scared. Not that his parents wouldn't like Rose, because he couldn't see how anyone could dislike Rose. Sure there had been Sylvia, but she was more opposed to Rose's age than anything else. No, John was scared of the infamous "meeting the parents" stage of their relationship. He knew this was the point that made relationships serious, and he was nervous that Rose would think that theirs was moving too fast. Sure he had met Jackie, but they were only just getting to the point where they could tolerate each other. And Rose was still a teenager; she was only turning seventeen in a couple months, what if she didn't want something serious. He knew that his parents would be asking John and Rose about things they hadn't even discussed yet, like marriage and kids. No, it was way too soon for that, especially for Rose._

_"John, it's just what if your parents don't approve? Your Aunt Sylvia was furious when she found out about how old I was, yeah?" Rose worried aloud._

_"Love, once my parents realize how fantastic, wonderful and compassionate you are, they won't care about how old you are," John lied, trying to reassure her. "Besides, when they see just how happy you, Rose Tyler, make me, they'll love you."_

_"I don't know, it took my mum ages to tolerate you," Rose commented and John laughed._

_"Rose, I have a feeling Jackie is opposed to anyone you have dated," John replied and Rose blushed, embarrassed, and John knew he was right._

_"Look, Rose. I have to warn you. My parents are career-oriented people who just want me to marry someone and carry on the family name. They aren't as caring as I've made you think, and I'm sorry for making you think they were," John started to say. "But Rose, I love you and it doesn't matter what they think about you. Because I don't care. I would choose you over them any day."_

_"But John!" Rose protested. "I don't want you to choose between me and your parents!"_

_"Rose, love, I doubt it will ever come to that," John soothed. "Once they get over your age, they'll just be content to know I'm with someone."_

_Rose calmed down slightly and looked at him. "You really think so?"_

_"Of course, love, everything will be fine," John said pulling the duvet over them, "Now, sleep. It's late and I know you're tired from school and work."_

_Rose wanted to talk more about his parents but she was tired, so she gave in and let herself relax into John's arms._

_The next day, Rose nervously pulled at her dress. She was wearing a knee length, dark pink dress that was a bit more conservative than she normally wore. But she wanted John's parents to like her and wanted to wear something they thought was appropriate for their dinner tonight._

_"Rose," John called as he walked into the bedroom from the en suite and Rose's eyes widened as she turned to look at him. He was in a suit. She couldn't help it when she giggled because John Smith was in a full on suit. Whenever he took her to nicer restaurants he wore a button up and slacks, but that was the fanciest he would dress. But tonight, he was even wearing a tie._

_"Don't laugh," John grumbled. "My parents always insist on me wearing a monkey suit when I see them."_

_"I wasn't laughing because I don't like it, John," Rose reassured. "It's just different, that's all."_

_John approached her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But is it a good different or bad different?"_

_"Just different," Rose teased. "Besides, there is one advantage to the tie," Rose said as she fingered the tie in question._

_"Oh? What's that?" John grinned, seeing where she was going._

_"I can do this," Rose murmured as she pulled him down by his tie so her lips could meet his._

_Twenty minutes later, John and Rose were at the restaurant. Again, Rose tugged at her dress nervously. This was by far the nicest restaurant she'd ever been to. John finished speaking with the valet worker and grabbed her hand._

_"Stop that," John said, pressing a kiss to her hand. "You look lovely."_

_"Let's just get this over with," Rose said, pulling his hand so they could go inside._

_"Do you see them?" Rose asked nervously as they stood inside the restaurant._

_"No, but they are nearly always late. Rose, please don't be nervous," John pleaded, not liking how distressed she had been lately._

_"I can't exactly help it John. And you said yourself, your parents aren't the warmest people," Rose snapped._

_John sighed and went up to the host to get seated. He didn't even need to say his name, because the host immediately said, "John Smith? Your party is waiting for you in one of the private rooms."_

_John rolled his eyes at this. It would be easier for his parents to interrogate him out of the public eye, so of course they would ask for a private area._

_But to Rose's delight and John's surprise, it was not his parents that they met once they were seated. It was Wilf and Donna._

_Rose giggled and went to give Donna a hug while John shook his granddad's hand. "We thought you too could use some back up," Wilf explained and John smiled at him gratefully._

_"Thank you so much for coming," Rose said to Wild and Donna. "I was so nervous being alone with his parents."_

_"Yeah, they'll do that to you," Donna commented. "They always terrified me as a kid."_

_"Now, Donna," Wilf interrupted. "Don't make Rose nervous," Wilf scolded as he turned to Rose, "Sweetheart, it will be alright. They may not be nice, but they'll be civil."_

_The four of them got settled and they were all able to joke around a bit. But John could tell that Rose was still nervous and squeezes her hand under the table. Before long, the door opened again and a couple stepped inside. John's parents._

_John sighed. This was going to be a long night._

_Rose found out that night that John's parents, although unpleasant, were tolerable. As expected his parents had grilled them about the age gap, but luckily for Rose, and unfortunately for John, the disapproval was focused towards John. When they had brought up plans for marriage and children, Rose found herself panicking, unable to answer them. She was only sixteen and not nearly ready to talk about the future like that. Donna had sensed Rose's discomfort and quickly deflected the conversation away from Rose and John._

_From that point on, whenever John's parents brought up a topic that made Rose or John uncomfortable, like her upbringing or plans for the future, Wilf and Donna distracted them. So by the end of the night, his parents did accept Rose, contrary to her expectations, and told her that they would expect to see her at the next family dinner._

_That night, Rose lay curled up against John while they were watching television when she said, "John, I'm glad this happened. I mean, your parents were unpleasant, but they didn't seem opposed to us. And I liked that."_

_"Me too, love" John replied. "I told you they would like you."_

_At this Rose scoffed. "John, I don't think they liked me. They accepted me, sure, but I don't think they like many people, honestly."_

_John let out a loud laugh at Rose's statement causing her to smile up at him. "You are absolutely right about that, Rose Tyler."_

_"It's just, I like that I finally met your parents. Isn't that the point of the relationship where it really becomes official? I mean, you and me, we've been together for months, but your parents' approval meant a lot to me. I don't know why, but it did. If they were anyone else I wouldn't care if they liked me or not, but they are your parents so it mattered," Rose said honestly._

_"Rose, I know that meeting your significant other's family is important, but it's not what made us official. I believe you and I made our relationship official a few months ago," John smirked and was pleased to see a faint blush on Rose's cheeks. "But, honestly, Rose. It's only us that's important here. You and me, Rose, we are the ones the matter in our relationship. And nobody can make me love you any less."_

_Rose smiled at his words and leaned over to kiss him deeply. "I love you," she sighed._

_"I love you too, Rose," John whispered against her lips. "I will never stop loving you. No matter what happens."_

_"Yeah?" Rose murmured her tongue peeking out of between her teeth as her lips curled into a radiant smile._

_"Of course, would you ever doubt me?" John teased._

_"Hmm, maybe you should show me," Rose teased back._

_John captured her lips with his and proceeded to show her just how much he loved her._

Present:

John was incredibly frustrated. It had been four days since Rose had kissed him and then run off. And he hadn't seen her since. He knew she was avoiding him. Whenever he went to check on Jackie, which happened more often than necessary, Jackie had told him that Rose had just stepped out or he had just missed her. But Jackie Tyler was an awful liar and he knew that Rose just didn't want to see him.

So when he went into Jackie's room to check her out of the hospital, he was shocked to find Rose sitting beside Jackie's bed. John didn't speak for a moment and Rose refused to meet his gaze. Jackie grew impatient and said, "What are you doing just standing there? Aren't you going to let me out of this hospital?"

"Of course," John replied quickly, flushing at getting caught staring at Rose.

When John finished checking Jackie's stitches and was ready to call up an intern for a wheelchair, Rose spoke up. "John? Can I speak to you for a second?" she asked softly.

"Yes! Of course," John said, unable to hide his eagerness to talk to her.

Rose grabbed his hand and led him out of the hospital room where she stopped.

"Do you want to talk a walk?" Rose asked, fidgeting a bit.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you prefer," John replied and Rose nodded.

To his disappointment, Rose let go of his hand but continued to walk beside him as they left the hospital.

"Rose?" John questioned after they had walked for a few minutes.

"Let's go to that cafe around the corner," Rose suggested and John nodded in agreement.

When they reached the cafe and sat down, John stared at her, letting her be the first one to speak.

"John, I owe you an apology," Rose began and John opened his mouth to protest. But Rose cut him off before he could say anything. "I'm sorry for just kissing you out of nowhere. And I'm sorry for walking away right after."

"Rose, you have nothing to be sorry about. And I was surprised by the kiss, but I was fine with it," John said. "More than fine with it, actually."

Rose gave him a half-smile but John could tell it was forced. "It's just, at this point, I have no idea what to do with you, John Smith," Rose confessed.

John stilled at her words. Did she not want him in her life anymore? "Rose, listen, I don't expect any more from you, even after the kiss. I'm willing to be friends, if that's what it takes for you to be in my life again," John replied, fearful of her response.

Rose's eyes widened and she grasped his hand with both of hers. "John, I'm not kicking you out of my life."

John sighed in relief and relaxed against his seat.

"But, John, I don't want to be friends with you," Rose continued. "I don't think I can."

"Then what does this mean for us?" John asked, confused.

In any other circumstance, Rose would have laughed at the expression on John's face, but she was too tense to even bring herself to smile at it. "I don't know," Rose said quietly.

"Rose, I'm confused. You offered me friendship but now you say you don't want it. But you still want to see me," John told her. "I'm getting mixed signals here."

Rose's eyes flashed with anger and she snapped at him. "Well, I think you deserve a little bit of that after what you put me through."

John's eyes filled with sadness but he squeezed her hand. "I know, Rose, I don't even deserve anything you have given me. I just want to know where I stand with you."

Rose closed her eyes and let go of his hand. "John, you scare me. Because after all you've done to hurt me, I still want you. I still want to be with you. That's why I'm confused. That's why I've been giving off mixed signals. Because part of me wants everything we used to have and part of me can't trust you enough to have it."

John's heart raced at what she was saying. After all of his mistakes, after everything he did to hurt her, she still cared about him. "Rose, then please give me a chance to earn your trust," John pleaded. But they both knew he was asking for another chance with her.

"I can't-" Rose said. "I just need some time."

John nodded and said, "Then you can have it. All the time you need."

Three weeks later, Rose still had not spoken John. He spent every spare moment wanting to call her. He had promised to give her time but he thought that they could at least talk during that time. And now that Jackie was out of the hospital, he had no excuse to see her anymore. He knew he was being impatient and irrational for wanting Rose to decide on what she wanted when he had promised her time. But he couldn't help the longing that he felt towards her. He had spent nine years regretting everything he said the last time he saw her and now that he might be given a chance to make things right, he was desperate to do so.

When John spoke to Donna, hoping that Rose had told her something about what she was thinking, Donna got angry at him. She told him to let Rose have time she needed and let the poor girl sort out her feelings. Afterward she had properly yelled at him, Donna became sympathetic. Donna told him that Rose definitely still felt something for him but it was up to Rose to decide whether or not she was going to act of the feelings.

So after that third week, when Rose had called and wanted to meet him at the same coffee shop they'd met the first time, John was extremely nervous. Again, he had gotten there early and fortunately for him, Rose had too.

"John," Rose said smiling as he approached her.

"Hello, Rose," John said grinning largely; glad to see her despite being worried about what she would say.

"So, I guess I shouldn't keep you waiting, yeah?" Rose said after they had gotten their coffee.

John nodded nervously at her. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

"So, I've been thinking a lot about of these past few weeks," Rose told him. "John, you hurt me a lot, and it was really hard for me after you left."

"Rose, if you let me I'll spend every second making that up to you," John said quickly.

Rose laughed softly. "Let me speak." John looked at her sheepishly. "John, I want to try again with you, I do. I missed you a lot these past years. But I can't just jump into another relationship with you again, not after everything has happened. I'm not some naive teenager anymore. I know that the world is harsh and that just because you love someone it doesn't mean they can't still hurt you."

"Rose, I'm not asking you to forget everything that's happened. We can talk about that, we can get to know each other again, we can do anything you want."

"John, I've also realized that I don't want to spend my life not trusting people anymore. I want to trust you, but it will take time. Because sometimes you just really need a hand to hold. And I want that hand to be yours," Rose said, staring up at him.

"And I want to be the one to hold your hand," John said, grabbing one of her hands with both of his.

"I know, which is why we can try this again," Rose said smiling.

John's whole demeanor light up and he grinned widely at her. "Fantastic."

Rose giggled, unable to help herself as John's attitude was infectious. "Can't get rid of me that easily, John Smith."

"Oh Rose, I'll never want to get rid of you," John said sincerely, becoming serious again.

Rose's expression became serious as well and she told him, "John, it isn't gonna be easy, getting back to where we were."

"I know, love," John replied. "We do this on your terms, at your pace."

"That's all I'm asking," Rose said softly. "Which is why I'm asking you out on a date."

"And my answer is most definitely a yes," John told her and she laughed.

The two fell into a comfortable banter and John couldn't help but smile every time Rose looked at him, which was often. Once it was time to leave, the two shared their goodbyes and turned to go their separate ways, for the time being.

Before John could walk far however, Rose called after him.

"So, John Smith, see you on our second first date?" She laughed.

"Oh yes, Rose Tyler," John said mock seriously. "And tell you what, it's gonna be fantastic."


	7. Another Fight

**AN: A longer chapter because I took so long to update. The angst begins...  
**

**A huge thank you to Siri for being my beta!**

___Nine and a Half Years Ago:_

"Happy birthday, love."

Rose turned around to see John and automatically smiled. "John? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a small break," John said, approaching her to give her a quick kiss.

"That's sweet, but unfortunately it's not for you to decide," Rose sighed. "My break isn't for another 45 minutes."

John pulled her close to him and murmured. "I missed you."

Rose laughed. "John, I saw you last night. And you'll see me later tonight, at my party."

John made a face and she glared at him. "Don't give me that look. It's my birthday so you have to come to my party."

"But Rose," John complained, "I really don't want to hang out with a bunch of teenagers."

"Really? Then I suppose you don't like hanging out with me," Rose replied, moving out of his arms.

John's eyes widened. "No! Rose, I didn't mean it like that. I love being with you! I'm just not thrilled with spending time with other teenagers."

Rose rolled her eyes, but moved closer to him to wrap her arms around his waist. "I know, it's just, this is the first time you're gonna meet all of my friends. You've met Mickey and Shireen."

"I waved at them when I picked you up from Shireen's house that one time."

John flinched under Rose's glare and then sighed.

"Rose, I'll try to have a good time. For you," John said softly.

"That's all I'm asking. For you to try," Rose said giving him a light kiss. "But I really need to get back to work before I get into trouble."

"Fine," John sighed, kissing her again. "See you tonight?"

Rose nodded and gave him one last kiss before she watched him walk out of the shop.

Later that evening, Rose was chatting with Shireen and Mickey, who had come to her flat early to help her set up for her party. She glanced at the clock anxiously. John was supposed to be there half an hour ago.

Mickey saw her check the time for the third time when he decided to comment on it. "So where's your doctor then?"

"He has a name, you know?" Rose retorted.

"Yeah, but Rose, I can't believe you're dating a doctor," Shireen giggled. "He's a surgeon right? I bet he's great with his hands."

Rose didn't reply but her flushed cheeks affirmed her friend's statement.

"But really, when is he gonna be here?" Mickey asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. She knew that Mickey was going to get all protective with her. Especially after the mess that was Jimmy Stones, Mickey tried to act intimidating towards anyone Rose had dated.

"Mickey, I've been with him for over six months! You don't have to give him a hard time."

"I don't like him," Mickey said.

"You haven't even met him," Rose pointed out.

"Rose, this bloke is years older than you. Are you sure he doesn't have a wife and family on the side or something?" Mickey asked.

Rose smacked him on the shoulder. "Of course not! Besides, I've been to his flat multiple times and he lives alone."

Mickey held his hands up in surrender and replied. "I'm just making sure, that's all."

"I know. And thank you for caring so much," Rose said, smiling at him.

Mickey opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rose rushed to the door and opened it to reveal John. She grinned brightly and he returned it with a happy smile of his own.

"Happy Birthday," John said, leaning down to kiss her.

Rose giggled against his lips and replied, "you already said that earlier."

"I don't care," John murmured and pulled her into his arms for another kiss.

They were interrupted by an indiscreet cough. Rose and John glanced up to see Mickey with his arms crossed and Shireen looking at John curiously.

"John, this is Mickey and this is Shireen," Rose said gesturing at her two friends.

Mickey just gave John a hard stare and Shireen waved and gave him a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too. Rose talks about you guys a lot," John said, somewhat uncomfortably after they made no other move to greet him.

Shireen laughed. "Not as much as she talks about you with us I bet. She's always: John did this, John said that, John's taking me here…"

Rose glared at her friend for embarrassing her, but John simply grinned at her. She escorted them all back into the kitchen, where they all continued to prepare for Rose's birthday party.

Rose kept glancing at John, searching his face for any sign of unease, but he always met her gaze with content eyes. She was comforted by how John seemed to get on pretty well with Shireen and Mickey, but she was worried it would be different when the rest of her friends showed up. Soon, Rose's fears were forgotten as people started to arrive and she focused on greeting everyone.

By ten o'clock, the party was in full swing and Rose was busy chatting with everyone. Everyone except John. He stayed away from the large group of people that surrounded Rose, having been asked if he was an uncle or something of hers one too many times. Her friends from school seemed friendly enough, but John was starting to regret not taking Rose away from the weekend so he could have her to himself. That had been his plan originally, but he decided that it would be selfish of him to take Rose's chance of hanging out with her friends on her birthday. But now, all he wanted to do was be alone with Rose. Mickey seemed to take pity on him and the two started up a conversation.

While John and Mickey spoke, Rose was busy laughing with Shireen and a few other friends. She got up to get another drink from the kitchen and while she was deciding what to drink, she heard someone move to stand behind her.

"Hey, Rose."

Rose turned around, surprised by the person speaking to her. She thought it would be John, who had been brooding until Mickey had started to talk to him and was expecting it to be him taking the opportunity to get her alone. Instead, it was Adam Mitchell. She hadn't even remembered inviting him.

"Oh, hi, Adam," Rose said slowly.

He smiled at her and replied. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you were having a party, Rose! I had to hear from Mickey that you were celebrating your birthday tonight."

"Yeah, sorry, I thought I had already told you," Rose lied, silently cursing Mickey. He knew that Adam fancied her, but he still decided to tell Adam about the party. Adam was a nice enough bloke, but Rose just wasn't interested.

"So, I was thinking we could hang out later," Adam said grinning at her.

"Adam, I'd love to but I really can't. I have tons to do," Rose replied, giving him a weak smile.

But Adam didn't give up so easily. "You sure?" Adam whispered in her ear, putting an arm around her waist.

Rose pushed her way out of Adam's arms uncomfortably.

"I believe you've said enough," a voice called from the doorway.

Rose whipped around to see John standing there. To a stranger, he would have appeared calm, leaning against the doorway casually. But Rose knew he was angry. His arms were crossed and she could see his hands balled into fists. But she could especially tell from his eyes. His cold, angered gaze was a far cry from the warm and kind looks he usually gave her.

"John, it's alright," Rose said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his arm in attempt to soothe the tense muscles of his forearm.

"It's not, Rose, this wanker here needs to leave. Now."

"Look, you're the one that can go piss off," Adam said defensively. "I was just talking to Rose and you have no right to come in and interrupt us."

"Right. Well, I'm afraid you won't be 'talking' to Rose anymore tonight. Would you like me to show you out or can you see to that yourself?" John said, tensing up again.

"Look, let's just calm down here, alright," another voice called, and the three turned to look who it was. Mickey walked up to Adam, giving John a stern look.

"We have got everything handled here," John said coolly.

Mickey scoffed. "Yeah, sure you do. Look, John, it's Rose's birthday so let's not cause anymore drama. Adam, I think it would be best if you left. It was wrong of me to invite you without Rose's permission."

Adam glared at all of them and walked out without another word.

"Well, I'll think I'll leave you two to talk. It looks like you both have some things to say," Mickey said, taking in John's stiff posture and the glare that Rose was throwing at John. On his way out, he squeezed Rose's shoulder comfortingly and gave John a warning glance.

Once Mickey left, Rose spoke up. "Let's go for a walk."

John nodded, knowing that it would be best to listen to her while she was angry. He reached for her hand, but she ignored it and walked out. John stood there for a second, shocked that she was angry enough that she wouldn't want to hold his hand like she always did.

"Are you coming?" Rose asked impatiently. John sighed and nodded, following her out.

Rose didn't speak to John until they were walking around the corner from the Powell Estates. "What were you thinking?! Are you mad?" Rose practically shouted at him.

"Rose, that bloke was bad news. You're lucky I came when I did, before he could hurt you," John shot back.

"I can take care of myself, thanks," Rose glared. "Besides, Adam is daft, but not that daft. He would never hurt me."

"You don't know that! He was coming on to you even after you rejected him!" John yelled.

"John, he was hardly menacing. He just put an arm around me, that's all," Rose replied.

"After you clearly said you didn't want to hang out with him."

"John, it wasn't even that big of a deal but you made it one. You're the one that was making a scene. I don't need you to protect me all the time," Rose said, still angry.

John looked like he wanted to yell at her again, but he took a deep breath, clenching his fists. "Rose, I know you can handle yourself, but when a bloke tries to come onto you, forgive me if I get a little angry."

Rose scoffed at his admission that he was a little angry. But then it dawned on her. "You were jealous," Rose stated, not even bothering to ask him.

John scoffed. "Please, Rose, I don't get jealous. I'm just annoyed that he thought he had a chance with you."

"Some would call that being jealous. I know I would," Rose pointed out.

"I wasn't jealous," John said, practically pouting.

Rose couldn't find it in her to be that annoyed anymore. "Yes, you were," she said, smirking slightly.

"Does this amuse you? Us fighting?" John glared at her, seeing her smirk.

Rose's smirk faded by her eyes showed she was still a bit amused. "I don't like fighting with you. Not that we ever really have before. But you're a little endearing when you're jealous, if not a bit annoying."

"Rose, I can't believe you're enjoying this!" John responded, frustrated with her.

Rose paused before saying, "Huh. You're really upset about this."

John didn't respond.

"Was there more to this than just jealousy, John?" Rose asked quietly.

John sighed. "It's just, seeing you with all your friends, it reminds me how young you really are. And how you should be with someone your own age. Someone like Adam." John paused. "Well, maybe not like Adam, he's a bit of a wanker and he's a bit pretty."

Rose came closer to John and rested her hand against his cheek. "John, love, I don't want anyone my age. I only want you," she said sincerely. "I love you, you know that right? And a pretty boy flirting with me isn't gonna change that."

John closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. "I know. I love you too. I was being foolish. I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have ruined your birthday by arguing with you."

Rose tilted her head up and pressed a tender kiss to John's lips. "I forgive you. And you didn't ruin my birthday," Rose began to smile. "Besides, there's still plenty of time for you to make it up to me."

John grinned. "I'll do anything you want. Your wish is my command."

Rose's lips curved up into a saucy grin. "In that case, why don't we ditch my party and go to your place. You can make it up to me there."

John leaned down to kiss her firmly before pulling back. "That sound fantastic, love, but your present is upstairs and you haven't opened it yet."

Rose began peppering kiss along his jaw and down his neck. "That can wait. Let's get out of here. What I really want is you and your soft bed," Rose whispered against his skin.

John gasped as she nipped at his neck. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his car so they could head back to his flat. After all, he didn't want to argue anymore with the birthday girl.

Present:

"Thanks for coming, Jack," John said to his friend as they waited for the bartender to pour their drinks.

"It's no problem. Maybe I'm just hoping she knows some of your dirty secrets," Jack smirked.

John glared at him but said nothing. He looked around nervously. He had taken Rose's advice and contacted Sarah Jane Smith. They had spoken briefly and agreed to meet so they could talk. And John had no idea how it was going to go. He knew it wasn't fair to cut Sarah Jane out of his life, but after his breakup with Rose, and his subsequent falling out with Sarah Jane, he couldn't bring himself to reach out to her and apologize.

"John, relax. You managed to survive making up with Rose, I'm sure Sarah Jane will forgive you too," Jack said, handing John a beer.

"Let's not talk about Sarah Jane right now. I don't want to get anymore worked up." John told Jack.

"Alright, then."

"Did you sleep with Rose?" John blurted out, unable to help himself.

Jack's eyes widened slightly in response, but he recovered quickly. "No, never," he said honestly. "Not for the lack of trying, mind you." Jack joked, trying to lighten the mood of his brooding friend.

John merely glared in response, but then sighed. "Yeah, Rose told me the same."

Jack looked at him curiously. "Then why did you ask me?"

John looked down at his hands that were grasping his beer. "Rose knows that I can be...a bit jealous. I thought she was trying to protect me and prevent me from fighting with you."

"Yeah, but Rose wouldn't lie about something like that," Jack pointed out.

"I know, it's just. You two seem close," John grumbled.

"Wow, I wonder how Rose ever dealt with you. You really do have a jealous streak," Jack replied, amused.

John glared at him then took a long drink of the beer. He glanced around again and he saw her. Sarah Jane Smith. She hadn't changed much, but she was looking older than when he last saw her. She made her way toward him and he could tell she was nervous too.

"John Smith," Sarah Jane said, smiling a little.

"Sarah Jane," John replied, giving her a cautious smile.

"It's been a long time."

"That it has."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the pair and Jack intervened. "Hello, I'm Jack Harkness," Jack said, extending his hand and flashing Sarah Jane a smile.

"Jack, that's enough," John said, glaring at the man next to him.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack protested.

"Somehow I have a feeling its never just hello for you," Sarah Jane responded.

"Already making assumptions about me when we've just met? I'm hurt," Jack told her.

"You forget that I'm friends with Rose. I've heard about plenty of times when you were just 'saying hello,'" Sarah Jane smirked. She then turned to John and said, "So, John we have a lot to discuss."

"I guess that's my cue to leave," Jack said, his eyes already looking around the bar. He spotted someone and turned to say goodbye to the pair before walking away.

Sarah Jane and John looked at each other nervously. "How have you been, John?"

"Good," John said before pausing. "Well, I'm actually better now."

"Rose?" Sarah Jane guessed, smiling slightly at him.

He looked a bit sheepish. "Yeah, Rose is a large factor in my happiness. But there's one thing I think I need to do."

"What's that?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, I've made up with my ex-girlfriend and now I just want to make up with my best friend," John admitted.

"Yeah? And how are you going to do that?"

John nervously rubbed the back of his neck before responding. "Honestly, I don't know. I know I hurt you when I started that last fight and I know I hurt you when I refused to answer your calls. And I have no idea where to begin, Sarah."

"John, you did hurt me. It hurt me when my childhood best friend suddenly couldn't be bothered to speak with me once he started brooding over breaking up with his girlfriend," Sarah Jane told him. "But I missed you."

"I did too, you have kept me sane so many times in the past," John said.

"And you have with me as well. I'm not ready to completely forgive you, but I still want your friendship. Overtime, I think we can get back to the friendship we once had." Sarah Jane said softly, smiling at him.

John grinned at her happily. "Fantastic."

Sarah Jane's smile faded and she became serious once again. "But John, I have to talk to you about Rose. If you hurt that girl again, there will be hell to pay."

"I know," John said, just as seriously. "I never wanted to hurt her."

"Then why did you break her heart? Why did you tell her she wasn't good enough? Do you have any idea what that did to her?" Sarah Jane remarked angrily.

John winced. "She told you about that."

"Of course she did. After the break up she came to me. And ever since, we've been very close. I care very much about that girl and I'll not let her be hurt by you again." Sarah Jane said adamantly.

"Look, Sarah Jane, at the time, I thought I had valid reasons for breaking up with her. I didn't mean what I said about her not being good enough. I just did everything I could to make sure that she would be happy, even if it meant breaking up with her," John confessed.

"John Smith, you are so daft. Do you really think breaking up with her, the way you did, wouldn't have lasting effects on her?" Sarah Jane asked.

"I wasn't thinking clearly," John protested weakly.

"I think that's very obvious. But John, she was a mess. You hurt her more than just breaking her heart, you also broke her self-esteem." Sarah Jane said firmly.

John didn't know how to respond the statement and just looked down in shame.

"She went back to Jimmy, you know," Sarah Jane said softly.

John's head snapped back up to look at her, his eyes flashing with anger. "She did what? Why did she think that would be good for her?"

"John, you made her feel like she only deserved someone like him. She told me he came up to her at a bar one night and said all the right things. And she believed him," Sarah Jane said sadly.

John was stunned by Sarah Jane's information. "I need to.. I have to see her!" John said, standing up quickly.

"John, I don't that's a good idea. You're still shocked about this and you're too emotional to speak with her about this. Talk to her in the morning, when you've calmed down a bit," Sarah Jane advised.

"No," John said firmly. "I have to see her now."

Before Sarah Jane could say a word, John rushed out of the bar. She sighed and then pulled out her phone to warn Rose. It was going to be a long night for those two.

Rose sighed. She had just gotten a text from Sarah Jane warning her that John was coming over and was not happy. She and Mickey were hanging out in her flat for their weekly venting session. She poured herself another glass of wine and sat back down on the couch next to Mickey.

"John's coming over."

"You don't sound too happy about that, Rose. Is everything okay?" Mickey asked, concerned. Over the years, Mickey had never stopped being protective of Rose, something of which she was grateful.

"Yeah, it's just, we have to talk about some things and he may not take it well," Rose sighed.

"Well, just forget about it for now. Until he gets here," Mickey suggested.

Rose nodded and turned to watch the telly. But she could hardly pay attention to the screen, wondering how she and John would get through all of their issues that had amounted over the years.

Half an hour later, Rose heard a knock at her door and she reluctantly stood to answer it. She did not want to have this conversation right now, but she couldn't avoid forever. They would have to talk about it eventually.

Rose opened the door and John barged in. She could tell he was angry, his muscles were tense and his fists clenched.

"Rose, I need to talk with you," John said firmly.

"I kinda figured, the way you just barged in here," Rose said, already annoyed with him. "You'll have to wait. Mickey and I are hanging out and its a tradition we have. I'm not gonna interrupt it, just because you're all worked up."

John glared at her. "No. We really need to talk."

Rose returned his angry gaze with one of her own. "And I said not now."

"What's going on?" Mickey said, coming up next to Rose after hearing their angry voices.

"John wants to talk about Jimmy." Rose met his surprised look with a hard glance. "Sarah Jane warned me."

"Ah," Mickey said nodding his head. "Then I'll let you two talk. See you later, Rose," Mickey continued, giving Rose a kiss on her cheek before heading out the door.

"Now can we talk?" John asked impatiently.

"Fine. What do you want to know about Jimmy?" Rose snapped.

"I want to know why the hell you thought it was a good idea to get back together with him!" John nearly shouted.

"I don't know! Maybe I just have a habit of getting back with exes, even after we had terrible break ups!" Rose replied.

"Don't you dare compare me to him," John glared at her, but she could see the flash of hurt in his eyes.

Rose took a deep breath. It wouldn't be good for either of them to just keep yelling at each other. "John, come sit on the couch with me. I'll explain."

John stood there for a moment, not expecting her to act so calmly. But Rose's demeanor seemed to rub off on him as John's tense muscles began to relax and his face softened. Before she could turn towards her couch, he grasped her hand with his own. He rubbed his thumb across her hand before following her lead.

Once they were both seated, neither of them let go of each other's hands.

"Rose," John began, much more softly, "why did you go back to him? He didn't treat you well before. He was older than you and took advantage of how young and innocent you were."

"I don't really know," Rose confessed. "But John, you have to understand. I was in a bad place after our break up. I made so many mistakes."

John reached up to brush a stray tear that had fallen down her face.

"After what you said that night, about me being too young and not good enough for you, I just felt like I only deserved someone like Jimmy. That he would be the best I could get."

John closed his eyes at the sadness in her voice. He had done that to her. He made her feel inferior and he was the one that inadvertently pushed her back into Jimmy's arms. For what seemed like the millionth time since he saw Rose again, he cursed his stupidity that night.

"Rose.. Oh love, I'm so, so sorry for ever making you feel that way. You are perfect. You are accomplished and wonderful and you deserve so much more than a wanker like Jimmy Stones," John whispered.

Rose nodded. "I know that now, but for a while I didn't." Rose paused then, more tears starting to leak out her eyes. Years of pent up sadness and insecurity were now hitting her. Sure, she had spoken to Mickey and Sarah Jane about the breakup and how it affected her, but now that she was telling John, it seemed so much more raw and painful. She found that she couldn't stop crying, continuing to sob as John pulled her into his arms and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

As John tried to comfort Rose, he felt terrible. His foolish attempt to give Rose happiness by ending their relationship had caused her so much heartbreak and insecurity. He couldn't see how she ever decided that it would be a good idea to ever see him again, much less be with him. His precious girl had been hurt so much because of his actions. Whenever he brooded over the breakup, the only comfort for him was to think of how happy she probably was, when she wasn't wasting her time with an older bloke like him. But now, hearing the truth, that she had suffered so much more than he had in the years of separation, caused his heart to ache.

Eventually, Rose's sobs started to die down, John still whispering words of adoration and comfort into her ear, periodically pressing light kisses into her hair. When he was certain that she had fallen asleep, he gently lifted her up into his arms and made his way to her bedroom.

Trying not to disturb her too much, he tucked her into the bed. She had already been wearing pajamas so he didn't have to worry about her being uncomfortable. He would have loved to join her in her bed, content with just being able to hold her in his arms throughout the night, but the guilt of his actions was bearing down too heavily upon him. John longed to find his own comfort in her arms, but he didn't think he deserved it.

Instead he found a pad of paper and a pen to quickly scribble out a quick note to her, before seeing himself out of her flat.

Rose awoke in the morning still feeling exhausted and with achy, swollen eyes. As she recalled the night before, she half expected John to be in her bed, or at least in her flat, but was disappointed to see that she was alone. She groaned as she got up and headed out to her kitchen. On the counter, she saw a note written on a pad of paper and picked it up to read it.

_My precious Rose,_

I cannot even begin to apologize for everything I have done to you. I don't deserve a second chance with you and I'm even more grateful now that you've decided to give me one. Rose Tyler, just know that I love you so much, and that I have always loved you. I never stopped. Please let me begin to make up for my actions. I would be incredibly honored if you met me at your favorite coffee shop tomorrow morning, but only if you want.

I love you,

John

To her surprise, Rose found her eyes welling with tears at his note. She thought she had cried enough for a very long time and did not expect any more tears so soon. She bit her lip. John seemed so unsure of their relationship now. She knew he must be feeling guilty about the hurtful words he'd said to her. Although his words did bring out her insecurities and she'd even had a moment of weakness by going back to Jimmy, she was not the same insecure girl she used to be. Rose felt much more confident and sure of herself and she knew that John would be reluctant to believe that. He always was so hard on himself and blamed himself for anything that went wrong. She knew that he didn't see how she would ever forgive him. But she wanted to. Really, she did. However, it would take a long time for them to be able to deal with their past and move forward.

But, Rose thought, meeting up with him so they could discuss just how they could move forward seemed like a good place to start.


	8. Another Insecurity

**AN: So I realize that the flashback is a lot longer than the present point of the story. For the present time of the story, this chapter was a bit of a filler, so that's the way it worked out. Hope you all enjoy!**

_Nine Years Earlier:_

_John Smith stood anxiously at the train station. _

_It had been three years since he'd seen her, since he had moved to London to work at Royal Hope Hospital. Sure they exchanged frequent phone calls and emails, but it wasn't the same. They had been close, very close, before John left and he was eager to see her again. Finally, he spotted her, stepping out of the train._

_"__Sarah Jane," he called, grinning._

_Sarah Jane turned, hearing her name come from that familiar voice and smiled. "John. It's good to see you," Sarah Jane said when she approached him, giving him a hug._

_"__How've you been?" John asked, once they parted._

_"__Oh, very good. In fact, the reason why I'm in London is for an assignment. I got a job at the paper in Aberdeen and they want me to investigate some school in London. Something about inadequate teachers. I may get to go undercover."_

_John smile proudly at his friend. Ever since they were young, Sarah Jane was always curious, always eager to uncover mysteries. He was happy for her when she decided to become a journalist, seeing how happy it made her. "Oh, that's fantastic. But, you're here for work? Not to see me?" John said, pretending to be offended._

_"__Oh hush you," Sarah Jane scolded lightly, "The deciding factor for me was that I could see you again. Now come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat."_

_"__We can go pick up something and then head to my flat," John suggested. Sarah Jane nodded and the two headed off._

_dwdwdwdwdw _

_"__Shireen, are you sure this was a good idea?" Rose said, biting her lip, as she spoke to her friend on the phone._

_"__Rose, don't be daft, of course it's a good idea! John will love it!" Shireen reassured._

_"__But, he's been working a lot lately and his schedule has been unpredictable. What if he can't even make it to his flat soon? What if he's in surgery? What if he's tired and doesn't want company," Rose replied, still unsure._

_"__John will be happy to see you even if he's tired. I'm sure he'll be thrilled you decided to surprise him in his flat with a home cooked meal," Shireen said._

_"__If you say so," Rose told Shireen but she still sounded nervous. She didn't know why she was, after all she and John had been together longer than she had been with anyone. She felt completely comfortable and happy with him. But lately, he'd been extremely busy with working at the hospital and they didn't get to see each other as much as they liked._

_The sound of the key turning in the lock of the front door broke Rose away from her thoughts. She jumped, startled at the door opening but quickly recovered. She smoothed out her new dress and walked over to the door._

_John walked in his flat; an expression of surprise crossed his face as he saw Rose. "Rose? Love, what are you doing here?" he asked, coming to give her a hug and quick kiss._

_Before Rose could deepen the kiss, she heard a slight cough come from the doorway. She turned to see a woman of about John's age standing there._

_"__Oh," Rose squeaked, surprised and she quickly pulled away from John, blushing slightly._

_"__Who's this?" The woman asked John, and Rose could hear the protectiveness in her voice._

_Rose turned to John, silently asking him the same question._

_"__Rose, this is Sarah Jane," John said, slightly uncomfortable, "Sarah Jane, this is Rose."_

_Sarah Jane and Rose looked at each other warily. Rose didn't know what to think. She and John hadn't been able to see each other much lately and now John was bringing a woman to his flat._

_John noticed how tense Rose was and could see the slightly worried, slightly hurt look in her eyes, rushed to reassure her. "Rose, Sarah Jane is a childhood friend."_

_"__He's never mentioned me?" Sarah Jane asked, surprised and a little bit hurt._

_Rose shook her head and asked. "Has he ever mentioned me?"_

_Sarah Jane shook her head too. They both looked towards John; feeling slightly betrayed that he wouldn't mention important people in his life to either of them. He looked at them, increasingly uncomfortable._

_"__So, John, who is Rose?" Sarah Jane asked curiously. She eyed the young woman, wondering why a girl of her age would be in John's flat._

_"__She's, uh, my girlfriend," John said, flushing lightly. He'd meant to tell Sarah Jane about Rose, he really did, but he didn't even know how to tell his oldest friend he was seeing a woman who was not only years younger than him, but underage._

_Shock was evident on Sarah Jane's face. "Your girlfriend? They're getting younger aren't they?"_

_Rose's faced Sarah Jane, her expression hardening. She had just met this woman. John had said they were friends, but he never clarified if they were always just friends. Rose didn't like how she was already passing judgment on her and John's relationship._

_John could tell Rose was becoming defensive and quickly attempted to steer the conversation away from their relationship. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and eat. Sarah Jane, you said you were hungry. Rose, we picked up some food, so we can eat right away," John suggested._

_Rose flushed slightly, remembering the reason why she was here. "Actually, I already sort of cooked. I wanted to surprise you with a meal, because we've hardly seen each other these past few weeks."_

_John's gazed at her tenderly, cupping her cheek. "Thank you, Rose." he said, giving her a soft smile that she returned. After a second, John pulled his hand away from her face and grasped hers. "Let's eat."_

_Rose turned to look at Sarah Jane. She and Sarah Jane stared at each other for a long, tense moment before the two followed John into the kitchen. John sighed. It was going to be a long day._

_dwdwdwdwdwdw_

_As the three continued to eat and spend more time together, Rose became increasingly more uncomfortable. Sarah Jane had been chilly at first, and Rose knew that she was suspicious of Rose's motives in dating such an older man. Rose was relieved to see that Sarah Jane seemed to recognize that she and John cared deeply about each other, as Sarah Jane eventually warmed up to her._

_But Rose was still uncomfortable._

_As John and Sarah Jane caught up, Rose had become quieter. It was clear to her how brilliant Sarah Jane was. She was accomplished, having a successful career, and she and John were obviously close. Rose felt that she couldn't even compare with Sarah Jane. Rose sat there, thinking of her lack of A levels and dead end job as a shop girl and thought of how Sarah Jane could have easily ended up with John._

_Sarah Jane noticed Rose becoming quieter and glanced over at John, who seemed to be oblivious to Rose's discomfort, more focused on telling her things that had happened since he moved to London. She sighed. John was always a daft man. He was usually attentive, but when he got excited, like he was now, he was always so oblivious to what others were feeling. She felt for Rose, she really did. Although Rose seemed a bit too young, she seemed to care a lot about John. From their short interaction, she could tell Rose was clever and well-suited for John. She hadn't seen John this happy in a while and she was worried about him. The whole reason why he had moved out of London in the first place was to avoid his parents. When he moved back, Sarah Jane was worried he would grow tired of his parents' nagging and be unhappy. But she was glad that Rose seemed to make him so happy and relaxed._

_"__So, Rose, tell me more about you. You're still in school right?" Sarah Jane asked, trying to include Rose in the conversation._

_"__Uh, yeah, but I think this will be my last year," Rose said quietly._

_"__Are you taking your A levels soon?" Sarah Jane asked._

_Rose blushed. "Um, I don't think I'm going to. A few years back, I got behind in school because of a boy, and it's not like I can afford university so-" Rose's eyes widened as she stopped herself, realizing that she was probably sharing way too much information to a woman she just met._

_But Sarah Jane held no judgment in her eyes. Instead, she nodded. She sensed Rose didn't want to speak anymore about the topic and diverted the attention away from Rose. But she was definitely going to ask John about it later._

_dwdwdwdwdwdwdw_

_After the three of them finished eating, Rose told John she needed to get home because her mother would get worried if she was out too late. John seemed a bit disappointed that she wasn't going to spend the night, but he nodded and told her he would drive her home, telling Sarah Jane that they would drop Rose off at her flat before he took her to her hotel._

_Once they had dropped off Rose, Sarah Jane decided to ask John about her. "Rose seemed lovely."_

_John smiled. "Yeah, she is. She really is."_

_Sarah Jane smiled. "John Smith, I never thought I'd see you so in love with someone."_

_"__I'm lucky to have her."_

_"__Is Rose really considering not taking her A levels? She seemed brilliant," Sarah Jane said._

_John sighed. "Yeah, I tell her she should, but she doesn't really want to talk about it with me. I think she believes that I won't understand. She's lived on an estate her whole life and so have her friends so it's hard to convince her to take them when most of her friends aren't."_

_Sarah Jane looked at John. He looked tired, as if he and Rose had had this conversation many times. "Maybe you don't."_

_"__Sarah-" John started._

_"__No, listen. John, you two come from very different backgrounds. You grew up in an area where everyone took their A levels and went to university. Think about how that looks from her perspective. Rose is a smart girl, but it didn't really seem like she believed that."_

_"__I just don't understand why she can't see how smart she is. No matter how many times I tell her, she doesn't seem to think I'm serious," John said, clearly frustrated._

_"__John, maybe you should let me speak to her about it," Sarah Jane suggested._

_John sighed. "I just want the best for her. I want more for her than a life working as a shop girl at Henrick's. But that's the only option she seems to think she has."_

_"__I'll talk to her," Sarah Jane reassured._

_John looked at her gratefully, "Thank you."_

_dwdwdwdwdwdwdw_

_A week later, Sarah Jane was wrapping up her investigation and would be leaving London to go back to Aberdeen soon. She still hadn't spoken to Rose like she told John she would, but she hoped to soon. Over the week, Rose had become more comfortable around Sarah Jane and they were both quite fond of each other._

_On her last night, John invited over Donna and Rose to his flat so they could have a proper goodbye for Sarah Jane._

_Once the night was over, Rose pulled Sarah Jane aside, asking to speak to her._

_"__I just wanted to say thank you, for you know, approving of me and John. It means a lot to me, because I know you two are close," Rose said, once they were alone._

_"__Rose, I've never seen John this happy, of course I approve of your relationship," Sarah Jane smiled._

_Rose's expression fell a little and Sarah Jane looked at her, concerned. "Rose, what's wrong?"_

_"__It's just, I don't understand how I can make him so happy. Donna tells me the same thing, but John's brilliant and I'm just me, I'm nothing special. I'm just a shop girl that isn't gonna get her A levels," Rose admitted. "John keeps telling me I should get them, and I'm scared that he'll think I'm not good enough if I don't. And he'll leave me."_

_"__Rose, don't think like that," Sarah Jane said firmly. "You are brilliant too. It doesn't matter if you don't get your A levels, John will love you just the same. He's already so proud of you; he just wants the best for you. That's why he wants you to get your A levels. He knows you aren't happy working at Henrick's and just wants you to have the opportunity to do something you'll enjoy."_

_Rose still looked unsure. "Really?"_

_Sarah Jane laughed softly. "Of course. For two smart people, you two can be pretty daft sometimes. And listen, I know John really wants you to get your A levels and go to university, but only do it because you want to. Don't do it for him. Do it for yourself."_

_Rose smiled at Sarah Jane. "I'll think about it."_

_"__That's all I'm asking, for you to consider it."_

_"__But-" Rose began, "But what do I do. If he leaves me behind."_

_"__John would never do that. That man loves you," Sarah Jane said firmly._

_"__But what if he does?"_

_"__Then he's an idiot," Sarah Jane replied. "And if you two ever break up, come find me. I'll always be there if you want to talk."_

_Rose smiled. "Thank you, Sarah Jane."_

Present:

After John left Rose's flat, he wandered back to the bar where he'd met Sarah Jane earlier that evening. Sarah Jane and Jack were both gone, but he was surprised to find Mickey Smith, of all people, sitting at the bar.

"Mickey Smith," John said cautiously. He hadn't seen Rose's friend in years and he had no idea if he and Rose were still friends or if he knew about what happened between him and Rose.

"John Smith," Mickey said, "I heard you were around."

"Yeah," John said, not sure what to say.

"You broke Rose's heart."

"I know."

"You're an idiot. Rose was the best thing that could ever happen to you and you ruined that," Mickey accused.

John winced. It seemed like Rose and Mickey were still friends and Mickey knew all about his mistakes. "I know. And I don't deserve her forgiveness. I don't know why she decided to take me back."

Mickey stared at him in surprise. "She took you back?"

Maybe she and Mickey weren't as close as they used to be.

Before John could say anything, Mickey spoke again. "I swear, if you hurt her again, you will regret it." he threatened.

"I won't. I've learned my lesson."

"I can't believe she took you back. Rose was really upset when you left her. She went back to Jimmy and that's all your fault," Mickey said harshly.

John sighed. "Yeah, it is. And I'm so glad Sarah Jane was there for her when I wasn't. I don't even want to think about what would've happened if she wasn't."

"Sarah Jane wasn't the only one. I was there too," Mickey replied. "After Jimmy, she came to me."

"She did?" John asked in disbelief.

"Don't look too surprised. Rose and I were always good friends. After Jimmy, we dated for a while, but it never went anywhere," Mickey said.

John stayed silent as he processed this new information. He was jealous even though he had no right to be. As much as John teased him, Mickey was a good man. And although it made John jealous that Rose was with him, he knew that Mickey would never hurt her. Not like he did.

"We were good together for a while, Rose and I," Mickey continued. "But she still loved you, still does."

"And I still love her. I never stopped. I will never stop." John said firmly.

"Yeah, I reckon she'll never stop loving you either. I hated you for such a long time." Mickey confessed. "That night you two met, I was gonna ask her out. And then you came in and swept her off her feet. I was mad at you for that, but what really made me hate you was that you just left her. She loved you and you just left. You had a chance with Rose Tyler, one of the most amazing women I've ever met, and you threw that away."

"And I don't know how I can ever make up for that," John said sadly.

Mickey seemed to feel sorry for John and ordered him a drink. "Hey, if she gives you another chance, take it. Don't let her go again because you don't think you're good enough. Rose will make you better. She did with me."

"Mickey, when did you get so smart?" John asked after a long silence.

"Rose helped me, she made me realize there's more to life than the estate. Did you know I'm dating a doctor now? Well, she's an intern, but still, I would never have had the courage to ask her out if it wasn't for Rose," Mickey told John. "So let Rose help you."

John nodded. He hoped that he could be a better man for Rose. Because she deserved so much more than the daft man that thought it would be best to up and leave her.

The two men continued to sit in silence for some time. John was too busy thinking about Rose and what to say to her to hold a conversation with Mickey. Mickey seemed to realize this and let the man next to him contemplate what Mickey had just said to him.

After a while, Mickey was ready to leave. Before he left, he turned back to John and said, "Look, John. As much as I hated how much you hurt Rose, you also made her happier than she ever was with me. So just, don't hurt her again."

John looked at Mickey and nodded. "I won't," he promised.

Mickey stared at John for a second before realizing the sincerity in John's words and then left.

John stayed at the bar a little while longer, deep in thought. Eventually he turn to go, realizing it was getting late.

In the morning, it would be time to talk to Rose.


End file.
